Elígeme a Mi
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: Edward Masen odia los compromisos, pero cuando el amor toque a su puerta.. ¿Sera demasiado Tarde?... Short fic...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de twilight, son propiedad de la grandiosa Meyer, solo nos atribuimos la historia aqui presente...

.

.

_**Elígeme a mí**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

La fiesta estaba siendo realmente aburrida, estaba harto, cansado y tenía a la estúpida de Jessica pegada a mí cual garrapata andante estaba aburrido y mi vista no se despegaba de la puerta del salón.

_¿Dónde estás? _—digite rápidamente, mientras Jessica seguía con su blah… blah… blah ¿Qué acaso esta mujer nunca se cansaba de hablar?, lleve la copa de ginebra a mi boca observando mi celular a cada segundo hasta que finalmente llego el mensaje.

_**Llegando, en diez minutos estoy allá**_ —fue su corta respuesta.

_¿No puede ser en cinco? me estoy muriendo aquí, si no llegas vas a causar que el actor mas apuesto de todo Chicago se pegue un tiro en la sien…_ —respondí.

_**No seas niño Edward, me sacaste de mi trabajo, si me hubieses dicho con tiempo ya estaría allá.**_

_Lo siento pequeña… ¡VEN PRONTO! ¡SOS! _—le escribí, sin evitar soltar una sonrisa.

—Entonces, como te decía… mi papa odiaba la navidad, en mi casa nunca jamás se colocaban adornos navideños… —Dios quería darme contra la barra del bar ¿Qué carajos podía interesarme a mi si celebraban la navidad en su casa?

Removí el trago incomodo con el dedo mientras detallaba a Jessica, no era fea y eso lo había descubierto hacia ya unos tres meses en los camerinos, lo que buscaba esta vez era un switch de apagado… mire nuevamente hacia la puerta y respire fuertemente cuando la vi llegar.

— ¿Entonces, nos divertimos esta noche gatito? —Esperen ella me había dicho ¿Gatito?, león, tigre o pantera pero ¿gatito?— sonreí de medio lado y alce la mano cuando vi a Bella acercarse.

—Perdón por la tardanza amor —dijo juntando sus labios con los míos.

— ¿Amor? —Jessica encaro una ceja y me miro fijamente.

—Ahh, Jessica te presento a mi novia Isabella Swan —le dije abrazando a Bella por su cintura y pegando su espalda a mi pecho.

— ¿Novia? —Dijo ella abriendo los ojos como platos, Jessica era rubia, ojos impresionantemente verdes y tenía un muy buen cuerpo, pero tenía la palabra prohibida en la frente… -BODA-

— ¿Me llevas a bailar conejito? —dijo Bella haciendo que la mirara con los ojos abiertos, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a las mujeres?, ¿Conejito?, ¿Gatito? ¡Sólo faltaba que me dijeran monito y quedaba listo y preparado para no follar nunca más!

La tome de la mano no sin antes darle una última mirada a la muy enojada Jessica.

Caminamos hasta el centro de la pista — ¿Conejito? —dije preguntándole a mi mejor amiga de toda mi vida… bueno en realidad a mi única amiga.

—Es tierno —dijo recostando su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Oh vamos Bella, nunca ¡jamás! Vuelvas a llamarme conejito —le reclame en tono serio y a la vez en juego.

—Está bien tigre —dijo ella riendo.

—Ese esta mejor.

—En lugar de estar regañándome, deberías estar agradeciéndome que haya dejado al señor Brooklyn tirado por venir a salvarte el trasero —dijo ella mirándome antes de volver a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Gracias Cis…—le dije, como cuando éramos niños

—Odio que me digas Cis —frunció el ceño.

—No me vuelvas a llamar conejo, en lo que te queda de vida —le dije antes de girarla al compas de la música.

Había conocido a Bella Swan cuando tenía siete años, mis padres habían muerto y mi tía Esme me había llevado a vivir con ella a Forks, Bella era mi vecina una niña preciosa con un lindo perrito llamado Butter, un día tiro su pelota en el jardín de tía Esme y se la entregue desde allí habíamos sido amigos.

— ¿Tenias mucho trabajo? —le pregunté haciéndola girar nuevamente.

—No mucho, el bufete está sumamente tranquilo este mes, pero se nos vienen casos grandes, es mas tengo algo que contarte.

— ¿Es importante?

—Sí, mucho —contesto en un extraño tono serio, que me resulto alarmante en ella…

—Salgamos de aquí —le dije y ella asintió

Justo cuando íbamos a salir Cayo mi manager me llamo para que posara para unas fotos, le di a Bella un pequeño "ya vuelvo" y luego de dos horas ella tuvo que irme a librar de las garras de Renata, mi coprotagonista.

—Novia al ataque —dijo ella cuando le di las gracias con la mirada.

—Estas muy hermosa hoy —dije observando el vestido azul turquesa que llevaba puesto era supremamente elegante y ceñido a su figura.

—Tú también te ves bien —sonrió.

— ¿Bien? matas mi ego Bella yo me veo genial, maravilloso, soy todo un Sex simbol nena nunca vuelvas a decir que me veo solo bien —ella golpeo mi hombro— vamos te invito a cenar —dije tomándola de la mano y guiándola fuera del salón.

— ¿Cuándo sale la telenovela? —preguntó mirando la fotografía en donde salía yo besando a Renata y al lado estaba el titulo de la novela besos de pasión.

—La próxima semana, ¿me acompañaras al estreno verdad?

—Este… Yo… —bajo su mirada a sus pies.

—Bella.

—Lo siento, viajo este fin de semana, de eso también quería hablarte…

— ¿Viajas? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? —estalle en preguntas.

—Calma vaquero, viajo este fin de semana, a Italia, con el señor Brooklyn, por siete semanas y me confirmaron esta tarde —dijo ella entrando en el coche — ¿Algo más?

— ¡¿Dijiste siete semanas? ¿Quién salvara mi hermoso trasero en esas siete semanas?, ¿Quien estará conmigo en el estreno?

—Edward…

—No, no me mires con esa carita Isabela Swan ¡¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti. Siete semanas?

— ¿Follar a cuanta mujer te pase por el frente? —dijo enarcando una ceja.

—-Eso lo hago estando tu aquí —le dije pagado de mi mismo— mientras arrancaba el coche.

Entre nosotros había la camarería de dos amigos, la confianza de dos hermanos, sencillamente nos amábamos así. Ella era quien me había apoyado cuando quise ser veterinario … porque sí, yo Edward Masen con veintisiete años recién cumplidos y el mejor actor de televisión de Chicago era Veterinario, y ella había estudiado Filosofía antes de estudiar Derecho, el día que llego su primera menstruación yo estaba allí cuando pensó que iba morir desangrada y el que la llevo al médico cuando me dijo que quería acostarse con Félix su primer novio, al que le partí las bolas porque dos meses después de haber estado con ella la engaño con Heidi una compañera de clases y la capitana de las porristas.

Bella siempre fue una chica libros y Félix era el capitán de Baloncesto de la escuela una pareja bastante dispareja pero Bella lo adoraba y el imbécil fue el primero en partirle el corazón a los dieciséis años, ella siempre estaba para mí ya fuese salvándome el trasero como ella decía o ayudándome en mis problemas. Éramos ella y yo, contra el mundo y nunca jamás se había alejado tanto tiempo… ella y yo estábamos tan unidos que vivíamos en el mismo edificio, mismo piso uno frente al otro y muchas eran las noches en que yo me quedaba en su departamento o ella en el mío.

— ¿Edward? —me llamo.

— ¿Umm?... —le dije saliendo de mis recuerdos.

—Te has quedado mudo —dijo ella riendo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer allá? ¡Tan lejos!

—Voy a defender a Jasper Whitlock

— ¿Y es quién ese?

—No sé, tengo que releer el caso, esta noche así que mi querido amigo, vas a tener que quedarte en tu departamento esta noche.

—Aguafiestas.

Ella me saco la lengua en un gesto infantil mientras yo parqueaba el auto en la entrada de nuestro restaurante favorito... _La Bella Italia_.

Como todas las veces pedimos la lasaña mixta sólo que la de ella era de verduras por eso de ser vegetariana y la mía era de pollo y carne tan pronto el mesero se fue retome la conversación.

— ¿Por qué siete semanas? —dije exaltado, no podía vivir sin ella siete días, menos siete semanas.

—Porque debemos preparar la defensa del señor Whitlock.

— ¿Y no puedes prepararla desde aquí? —dije realmente cabreado.

—Edward no seas niño, es una excelente oportunidad para mi carrera.

—Bien ahora soy infantil, ¿Quién me saco la lengua allá afuera?

— Yo ¿y?

—No quiero que te vayas tanto tiempo.

— ¡Te comportas como un marido celoso! —me grito.

Pase las manos por mis cabellos… ¿Me estaba comportando como un marido celoso? —Perdóname —dije rendido— Sólo… te extrañare.

—Y yo a ti, pero la tecnología sirve para algo hay personas geniales como Niklas Zennstrom y Janus Friis, Mark Zuckerberg y todos esos locos que nos hacen sentir más cerquita…

—Te falto el Dr. Martin Cooper —ambos soltamos una carcajada atrayendo varias miradas de gente del local.

—Te llamare diario —dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

— ¿Me lo juras?

—Te lo juro —respondió en tono solemne.

— ¿Cuando te vas? —pregunte mientras el mesero traía nuestra comida y una botella de vino tinto.

—Me voy el sábado —dijo cuando el mesero ya se había retirado.

— ¡Eso es mañana Marie!

—Ah, nadie me llama Marie desde que cumplí los dieciocho Edward Anthony —dijo tapándose los oídos.

— ¡Porqué no me lo contaste antes! —dije haciendo palabras sordas a la mención de mi segundo nombre, amaba a mi madre pero mis nombres eran de la era de Tutankamón.

— ¿Qué parte de me dijeron antes que me hicieras salir como loca de mi trabajo no has entendido? —bufo molesta.

Nos quedamos callados cada uno devorando su plato sin saber que decir o que hacer.

—Yo te llevo al aeropuerto —dije de pronto.

—Pero tu…

—No importa, no te veré dentro de siete semanas ¡Jesús siete! —le dije fingiendo enojo.

—Payaso —bufo más fuerte.

—Actor muñequita… Actor.

Comimos en silencio mientras yo la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Dios, serian las siete semanas más largas de toda mi existencia, al salir del restaurante conduje hasta nuestro edificio.

—Mañana a las ocho —le dije frente a nuestras puertas.

—No es necesario que tu…

—Bella —la tome de las mejillas— eres mi mejor amiga, ¿te recuerdo cuantas veces me has llevado tú al aeropuerto? —Negó —me vas a hacer mucha falta.

—Y tu a mi —suspiro— debo entrar tengo mucho por leer.

—Sí, hasta mañana Bells.

—Hasta mañana Ed —dijo entrando a su departamento, metí la llave en mi puerta y entre dispuesto a dormir.

No supe porque razón casi no pegue el ojo en la noche, mi despertador sonó un par de veces cuando el reloj marco las siete, tome un baño ligero y me vestí informalmente si algo amaba de los sábados era que no habían grabaciones y por eso podía dedicarme a mi verdadera vocación… La veterinaria, tenía una pequeña clínica que atendía los fines de semana y de lunes a viernes iba cada vez que podía escaparme del set, no es que odiara mi carrera como actor, me daba una buena vida con el sueldo que ganaba y tenía a la mujer que quisiera con una simple sonrisa…

Casarme no estaba entre mis planes, mis padres solían discutir frecuentemente y fue en una pelea cuando no vieron el camión que los envistió, yo prefería el sexo sin compromiso y el amor a varias mujeres, que puedo decir el corazón del ser humano puede guardar muchos amores. Toque la puerta dos veces y Bella abrió terminándose de colocar un arete tenía unos jeans que alzaban su cola y una cazadora de cuero negra, calzaba unas botas de tacón de ocho centímetros negras y gamuzadas y su cabello lo tenía atado a una coleta.

— ¿Pase la prueba?

Sonreí —Estas perfecta, ¿nos vamos?

—Sí, me ayudas con la maleta —asentí.

En el trayecto al aeropuerto estuvimos en un absoluto silencio si no fuera por la música de mi reproductor de audio creería que íbamos peleados.

Cuando su vuelo iba a salir la abrace fuertemente recordándole su promesa de llamar cada día…

Hoy hacia cuatro semanas que se había ido, la primera semana llamo todas las noches, la segunda hablábamos por Skype y la tercera solo me enviaba mensajes de texto… Esta semana… Nada ni un pinche correo electrónico y eso me tenía bastante cabreado…

Había intentado estar con varias mujeres pero mi amigo no parecía reaccionar con ninguna al parecer estaba igual de triste que yo.

Ese sábado me levante con un humor de los mil demonios y con dolor de cabeza, recordé haberme ahogado en el alcohol, después de decirle a la mamacita de Victoria… Bella y que ella me hubiese dado la bofetada más fuerte que me habían pegado en toda mi vida, no fui a la veterinaria, me fui directo con varios de mis amigos a jugar baloncesto.

Mientras la bola rodaba intente no pensar en ella, pero fue inútil cada pensamiento iba hacia ella.

¿Qué estará haciendo?

¿Le habrá pasado algo?

¿Por qué no me llamaba?

¿Será muy difícil el caso?

¿Se olvido de mí?

Diablos parecía novia enamorada… de pronto balonazo en la cabeza me pego fuertemente en ese momento…

¿Estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan? Negué inmediatamente, Bella era la niña típica que soñaba con el matrimonio, los bebes, la casita fuera de la cuidad y el perrito… No, eso no era para mí.

— ¿Estás bien? —Paul me tendió la mano, asentí.

—Debo irme —dijo Emmett —Rose me matara si no llego a tiempo para el baño de Lilian.

—Yo también debo irme —Dijo Ben —Angie anda histérica con eso del octavo mes y que el bebe se puede adelantar no quiere pasar mucho tiempo sola.

—O vamos chicos, media hora más —dije mirando mi reloj eran las cinco de la tarde y todas mis citas estaban canceladas, había reservado el fin de semana para Vicky pero luego de esa metida de patas.

—Yo me voy con ustedes —Dijo Sam —tengo comida con los suegros a las siete en punto.

—Espérenme —dijo Mike.

— ¿Tú también? —le dije frustrado pasándome el balón de una mano a otra.

—Lo siento hice planes con Lauren —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, eso me pasaba por tener como amigos a hombres casados o enamorados… todos empezaron a encaminarse a las duchas suspire fuertemente y hable.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de Bella —dije y todos se giraron para verme.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Edward Masen está enamorado? —chillo Emmett.

—Te recuerdo que Rose manda sobre ti, ¿no tienes que irte antes que te dejen sin sexo por tres semanas?

— ¡Diablos! ¿Qué horas son? —dijo mi amigo.

— 5:15 —respondí.

— ¡Mierda!, debo irme chicos si llego después del baño de Lilian me van a cortar las pelotas eso o se me caerán por un severo caso de bolas azules —dijo corriendo en dirección a la salida.

Todos argumentaron estar retrasados unos fueron a las duchas otros como Emm se fueron directo a casa.

—Genial que buenos amigos tengo —dije bufando mientras me iba en dirección a las duchas.

Pasó toda una semana más y no tenia señales de vida de Bella, me había equivocado en todos los textos durante los ensayos y Renata ya estaba harta de repetir escenas, me encerré realmente mareado en el camerino y marque con rabia los números de Bella.

El celular repico.

Una.

Dos.

Tres.

Y cuando iba a colgar escuche su voz.

—Bueno…—al parecer estaba dormida.

—Bella —le dije —Hola.

—Ed… —bostezo.

—Te llamaba para saber cómo estabas —dije sin saber realmente que decirle, no podía llamar y decirle sabes creo que estoy enamorado de ti pero no quiero casarme, ni tener bebes, ni gatos ni perros, aceptas estar conmigo de esa manera serias más como una amiga con derechos…

Eso era estúpido

— ¿Estás ahí Edward? —su voz sonaba cansada.

—Ehh sí, ¿Cómo estás?

—Son las tres de la mañana —dijo como niña chiquita — ¿Tienes que decirme algo importante?

—Bueno Ángela tuvo una hermosa niña.

—Felicítame a Ben —volvió a bostezar —te quiero Edward pero me estoy cayendo del sueño, ¿me llamas después?

Antes que pudiera decir algo más colgó.

los dias siguientes fueron una completa mierda y una tarde mientras ensayaba junto a Renata le dije Isabella ¡joder! me estaba enloqueciendo, Hable con Bill y le pedí que me excusara no me sentía bien y era tarde, luego de un seco asentimiento me fui a casa estaba exhausto así que caería como piedra.

Desperté unas cuantas horas después de tener un extraño sueño donde estábamos Bella y yo en una piscina sin nada de ropa… me levante de la cama y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua luego volví a la habitación.

Eran las dos de la mañana y yo estaba completamente despierto… y empalmado mientras recordaba aquella vez que Bella, gire mi cabeza varias veces no iba a masturbarme pensando en Bella, mi celular sonó avisándome que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

Vuelvo en dos días, perdón por estar tan ausente te quiero… Bella.

Dos días… fue como si me hubiesen dado agua mientras vagaba por el desierto, di vueltas en la cama hasta quedarme dormido con la determinación que en cuanto la viera le pediría que fuese mi novia… iba a tener novia por primera vez en mis veintisiete años de vida.

Los dos días pasaron volando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el aeropuerto, con un ramo de flores gigante y esperando a que mi mejor amiga y futura novia saliera de la sala de abordaje.

A penas salió soltó sus maletas y corrió enganchándose en mi cintura, yo la apreté fuertemente a mi cuerpo, mientras respiraba su dulce olor y le susurraba cuanto la había extrañado, la gente nos miraba como si fuésemos dos enamorados en reencuentro y eso me gustaba, la deje en el suelo y tendí la flores.

— ¡¿Para mí? —chillo enterrando su nariz en las rosas blancas que eran sus favoritas.

— ¡Tengo que contarte algo! —dijimos al tiempo echándonos a reír.

—Tu primero —dijo ella.

— ¡No tu! —le dije.

—No te hagas de rogar —me dijo.

—Está bien vamos a otro lado —le dije.

—No dime… dime ahora, Edward dime —me golpeo en el pecho haciéndome reír.

—Está bien, aunque no me parece nada romántico decir esto aquí —dije advirtiéndole —en el tiempo que tu no estabas me di cuenta que…

— ¡Bella! —El acento Italiano golpeo mis oídos —Eres rápida princesa —dijo un chico tomándola por la cintura.

Estaba de piedra ¿Qué hacia ese niñato rubio tomando a mi futura novia por la cintura?

—Edward él es Jasper Whitlock —dijo mirándome fijamente —mi prometido, de él quería hablarte.

Allí me encontraba… completamente perdido, mi mente se había quedado en la palabra prometido…

.

.

.

buenooo Ayer estaba aburrida y decidi hacer esto, esta inspirada en la peli quiero robarme a la novia pero no son iguales jajaja, es muy diferente a contrato de corazón espero les guste, gracias a mi amii Ginette Grb tomarse el tiempo de corregir esta historia ...

Ary

*Niklas Zennstrom y Janus Friis: Creadores de Skype

*Mark Zuckerberg: Creador de Facebook

*Dr. Martin Cooper: Creador del Celular… XD


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia.

Capitulo 2

—Edward —escuchaba la voz de Bella muy lejana— ¡Ey! —me empujo un poco tratando de llamar mi atención —aterriza vaquero —dijo riendo —Jasper te esta saludando —estreche la mano del idiota mas grande del planeta con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria —Estas mas distraído que de costumbre ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche? —finalizo sonriendo.

—Nada del otro mundo estuve temprano en casa —dije tomando su equipaje — ¿iremos al departamento? —obvio cuando decía iremos hablaba de nosotros dos.

—Yo me quedare en el hotel Millenium —dijo el rubio descolorado.

—Jazz… —Bella hizo un puchero de esos que eran exclusivos para mí.

—Ya hablamos de eso nena, no voy a quedarme en tú casa —note que se disponía a besarla por lo cual me aclare la garganta.

—Al menos deja que Edward te lleve al hotel —dijo enfurruñada.

— ¿No es una molestia? —dijo mirándome.

—Para nada —bien, tenía que demostrar porque era el mejor actor de Chicago.

El camino fue jodidamente largo Bella no se sentó en el lado del copiloto, sino en la parte trasera con el idiota "de su prometido", suspire mientras los observaba disimuladamente por el retrovisor, la mirada de Bella era tan dulce como si estuviese… gire mi cabeza negándome si quiera a pensarlo ella no podía estar enamorada de ese mequetrefe apenas lo conocía hacia menos de dos meses que se conocían…

— ¡Edwarrrrdd! —la voz de mi ángel me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones —¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? —dijo colocando sus manos en las sillas delanteras y haciendo que su cuerpo se hiciera hacia adelante entre los dos asientos.

—Umm… Oh sí, lo que tenía que decirte, acabo de firmar otro contrato para una nueva novela del canal —dije recordando que en la mañana había firmado dicho contrato.

— ¡Eso es genial Edward! —dijo medio ¿triste? ¿Decepcionada? — ¿Quién será la que sufra por tu amor esta vez?.

—Alice Brandon —dije entre dientes.

—Nooooo —dijo en tono exagerado haciéndome reír al instante.

—Siii —le dije mirándola por el retrovisor.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!.

—Pues créelo.

—Dios vaya que el mundo es pequeño.

—Sí que lo es —finalice.

—Perdón pero siento que me estoy perdiendo algo —dijo el peli teñido desde atrás, hasta ese momento había olvidado que el existía.

— ¡Bebe! Es que no sabes Mary Alice Brandon y Edward se odian a muerte y que ambos trabajen en una misma novela es… –alzo las manos hacia al cielo y luego se dejo caer en el asiento.

— Es algo arriesgado que ella y tu trabajen eso asegura un fraude ¿no? —frene el auto en seco y voltee mirando al cari bonito seriamente…

—Escúchame bien ninguna novela en la que trabaje este rostro es un fraude amigo —esto último se lo solté con todo el veneno que pude acumular desde que él había empezado hablar.

—Es que ¿Si no se llevan bien, no hay química como piensan transmitir que se aman?.

—Edward es muy buen actor —sonreí con ese comentario de mi ángel defendiéndome como siempre —Cuando esta ligando es el mejor las chicas caen rendida a sus pies. Por eso nunca me enamore de él —sonrió y sentí que mi recién reventado corazón empezaba a caerse a pedacitos — ¡Por eso es mi mejor amigo! —dijo pasándome sus brazos sobre el cuello y dando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla- anda vaquero llevanos a nuestro edificio-

—Pero Bella —replico Jasper.

—Luego yo te acompañare al hotel cariño —le dio una caricia en su mejilla y ¡Diablos! Dolió como el demonio.

Llegamos al departamento minutos después, tome el equipaje de Bella y junto con el subimos al ascensor, Bella abrió el departamento y entramos juntos.

—Es bonito —Dijo el niñato mirando hacia todos los lados.

—El de Edward es mucho más grande y tiene mejores cosas —dijo ella.

—Tuve la mejor decoradora de todo Japón —Jasper me miro encarando una ceja —Tú -dije mientras la abrazaba y el carraspeaba.

—Eres un adulador y te amo, pero ahora necesito que me dejes sola con Jazz —dijo Bella halándome del brazo —prometo ir a comer pizza contigo si me cuentas todo acerca de la nueva producción.

Me fui al a mi departamento luego que ella cerrara la puerta al llegar triple x me recibió moviendo la colita le quite el lazo rojo de regalo y fui hasta la despensa a buscar comida su comida.

—Al parecer te quedaras conmigo un rato mas amigo —dije acariciando su lomo —aunque Bella vendrá mas tarde a que le cuente sobre la nueva novela siempre lo hace, quizás te vayas hoy mismo —le dije al Can mientras caminaba hasta mi habitación.

Quede pensando, Bella tenia novio… un novio que no era yo como debía ser.

Me metí al baño mientras pensaba que hacer para acabar con esa relación ¿no podían enamorarse en unos días no?... porque supongo que no son novios desde el primer día que se vieron así que aun no lo tenia todo perdido y esta noche cuando Bella viniera a comer pizza movería mi primera ficha ese italianito teñido no se quedaría con mi Bella… ¡No señor!

Estaba saliendo del baño cuando tocaron la puerta y luego deslizaron una hoja por debajo.

Salí a acompañar a Jazz al hotel ¡nada de lo que hice lo convenció a que se quedara conmigo!..

Vendré más tarde yo traigo la pizza… te quiero

B…

Me fui a la sala y encendí la laptop estos días los tendría de reposo para luego comenzar con la nueva producción, tome varios expedientes y empecé a leer, el cachorro se echo a mis pies, cuadre todas mis cirugías para el sábado y acomode mis horarios para que no chocaran con los de grabación estuve por no se cuantas horas allí suspire mientras veía el reloj en la pared 7:15 pm…

Ya debe estar por llegar… —Susurre para mí mismo, deje la laptop en el sofá y fui a la habitación a buscar mi celular, fui a la mesa de noche y tome los libretos de Daniel Lieberman y André Morris este último era un cabron del demonio su padre lo obligaba a casarse con María Montiel y entonces ella se enamoraba de el y sufría por su amor.

Y yo seria el maldito bastardo… Y el galán mártir esto era lo que yo llamaba un papel ganar-ganar.

Releí un poco lo que pasaría al comienzo de la historia se supone que estaría en las vegas en un casino con una hermosa mujer y mi mejor amigo gastando el dinero de papá entonces vería a este hombre que era igual a mi y le pagaría para que se hiciera pasar por mí.

Joder que enredo… Malditos guionistas.

Bella se iba a morir cuando le dijera que interpretaría aun bastarlo y a un héroe, mi mirada vago nuevamente hasta el reloj 8:20 p.m.

Quizás se retraso en lo de la pizza —volví a susurrarme mientras tomaba el celular y le marcaba.

Su llamada esta siendo transferida al buzón de mensajes…

Colgué

Coloque una película en el DVD mientras bostezaba, camine a la cocina y me prepare un sándwich sencillo, no quería que cuando llegara la pizza estuviese lleno, a Bella le molestaba mucho que dejara comida.

No supe en que momento me quede dormido…

.

.

Me levante al día siguiente con un terrible dolor de espalda por haberme dormido en el sofá

¡Jesús, Bella seguro estuvo tocando y ni la escuche!

Me metí al baño rápidamente y me di una ducha exprés, me coloque mis pantalones de deporte ya que los chicos seguramente me esperaban en la cancha pasaría por donde Bella y le pediría disculpas por no haberle abierto la puerta cuando llego anoche seguramente estaba enojada.

Salí de la casa luego de asegurarme dejarle suficiente agua al cachorro, toque la puerta de enfrente pero nadie contesto, toque un par de veces mas pero no obtuve respuesta, imagine que ella aun dormía cuando terminara la practica vendría donde ella quizás saliéramos por ahí a almorzar, y luego iríamos a ver a película de los muñecos maricones camine por el pasillo hacia el elevador y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando este se abrió dejando ver a mi ángel… Mi ángel con la misma ropa de ayer.

¡¿Pero qué demonios? —rugió mi fuero interno

— ¡Bella! —dije estupefacto.

—Edward —su rostro se tiño de rojo — ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?

— ¿Vienes llegando? —Ohh si pregunta estúpida.

—Siento lo de anoche estuve con Jazz dando vueltas por la ciudad, luego fuimos ver los Muppetts a la función de las nueve de la noche y ya después acompañe a Jazz al hotel y mientras él me buscaba agua me quede rendida en su sofá, tú sabes el viaje me paso factura.

—Pensé que habías venido y no te había escuchado —dije, ohh Masen ¿así o mas tonto?, ella me observó con sus grandes ojos chocolate —me quede dormido y pensé que no te había escuchado.

—No, lo siento yo también me quede dormida —sonrió— aún no me respondes a donde vas tan temprano ¿tienes que grabar?

—No, voy a jugar Básquet con los chicos y si no me apuro van a tener que dejar jugar a Kelvin —hice gestos con mi rostro imitando al chico gafo que siempre estaba en la cancha pero nunca jugaba.

—Eres Cruel —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Me conoces bien muñeca.

—Aun debes contarme todo acerca de esta nueva producción ¿Serás galán? ¿Serás malvado?

—Un poco de ambos, ¿te parece bien si nos vemos a las 11:30 en la veterinaria y de allí vamos a la Bella Italia?

—Tenemos una cita —dijo ella riendo, asentí y camine los pasos restantes para llegar al elevador —Ehh Edward —me gire para verla pelear con sus llaves como siempre —Te extrañe.

Me devolví rápidamente alzándola por la cintura —Yo también te extrañe pequeña —dije dándole un beso en sus cabellos —Nos vemos a las 11.00.

—Dijiste 11:30 —rebatió— Además voy a estar en el juzgado no puedo antes corazón.

—Quería saber si estabas prestándome atención y separa los llaveros seguro así te demorarías menos abriendo la puerta —sonreí engreído y ella rodo los ojos, sí hablaría con ella a medio día.

Jugué baloncesto con los chicos hasta la 10:00 a.m. todos se burlaron de mi cuando dije que Bella había llegado pero no había podido decirle nada, aunque me bombardearon a preguntas no les conté del desteñido parecíamos viejas chismosas en la cancha sólo nos faltaba la mesita y el café así después de muchas preguntas sin contestar y una tanda de burlas por parte de "mis amigos" deje el partido empezado y le di mi pase a Kelvin una vez al año no hace daño, Emmett me miro mal puesto estaba en su equipo.

A las 10:30 le envié un texto.

Te parece si nos vemos directamente en la Bella Italia a las 11:35 tengo una cirugía de último minuto… TQM+KF

Atte. Mr. Masen

Estaba terminando de colocarme mi indumentaria cuando el celular sonó.

— ¡Doctor los Guantes! —dijo con enfado Emma mi ayudante de enfermería.

—Tíralos y busca otros —dije tranquilo mientras revisaba mi móvil.

Ok, a las 11:35 en la Bella Italia Galán

No tenía su nombre así que decidí jugar.

¿Quién eres?

Atte. Mr. Masen

Emma trajo unos nuevos guantes pero decline sabia que el celular iba a timbrar de un momento a otro.

Como que quien soy… Edward no hablas en serio ¿o sí?

Teclee rápidamente

No se quien manda el mensaje podría colocar su apellido al final de este…

Atte. Mr. Masen

—Doctor está todo listo —la voz de Emma me hizo ver el reloj 10:45 debía mover mi trasero si quería llegar a tiempo al almuerzo, nuevamente mi celular sonó, mire a mi ayudante con un puchero y saque el celular de mi pantalón verde.

Soy la persona con quien tienes una cita en menos de una hora, no te pases de listo conmigo Eddie y porfa se puntual… Por cierto Me también Quererte Mucho más que Full…(tqm+kf)

Atte. Mrs. Swan

Pdta.: esto es muy idiota ¿no se supone que nuestros nombres están grabados en los celulares?

Sonreí y deje que por fin Emma me colocara los guantes, iba a esterilizar a míster Garfield, el gato ya había tenido una buena vida sexual junto con su novia, y llenado la casa de sus amos de gatitos.

—Lo siento amigo —le dije al gato dopado —no era fácil quitar la potencia sexual de alguien de mi mismo sexo…

Tanto tiempo sin sexo me estaba haciendo desvariar…

Exactamente una hora después salí casi corriendo a la Bella Italia, Bella me iba a matar ya tenia 15 minutos de retraso sabia que cuando le contara lo de los gemelos su enojo pasaría llegue al restaurante a las 12:00 M, Alarid un mesero que me conocía, me guio rápidamente a una mesa.

—Ey A, quede en encontrarme con Bella ¿la has visto? —le pregunte cuando me entrego el menú, el negó —Cuando la veas la traes acá.

Saque mi celular a ver si tenia llamadas perdidas o textos pero ni señas…, los minutos pasaron rápidamente ya me había tomado dos vasos de agua y acabado con la cesta de pan ¡Estaba famélico! Revise mi reloj de pulsera había pasado más de media hora, Alarid llego a ver si deseaba ordenar.

—Aun no A, esperemos diez minutos más.

Tome mi celular y me tecle un mensaje:

¿Dónde estás?...

Mi celular me respondió —No enviado batería baja.

—Ey A —llame a mi mesero cuando pasaron los diez minutos —tendrás que me prestes un minuto necesito llamar a Bella y mi celular esta descargado —amablemente el chico me paso su celular… era de la época de matusalén que en paz descanse pero me serviría para hacer la llamada.

—Hola…—respondió su dulce voz al otro lado.

— ¿Bella?

Soy Bella en estos momentos no puedo contestarte, deja tu número telefónico y apenas pueda te devuelvo la llamada gracias

¡Diablos!, era la maldita contestadora.

—Hey Bells, soy Edward estuve esperándote en La Bella Italia espero que estés bien, llámame cuando puedas me quedo preocupado, estaré en la veterinaria mi celular se descargo, sí joder no me vayas a regañar sabes que olvido cargarlo te quiero por favor llama…

Pedí una lasaña sencilla para llevar y le pedí a Alarid que se colocara unos minutos, llegue a la veterinaria minutos después.

—Emma ¿Bella Ha llamado? —pregunte tan pronto entre, ella negó— ¿Cómo sigue míster Garfield?

—Está tranquilo por ahora pero sugiero que no te acerques algo me dice que presiente lo que le hiciste —dijo riendo.

Sonreí y me encamine al consultorio —Si Bella llama me pasas la llamada enseguida —ella asintió, llegue al consultorio y comí la lasaña con desgano, a las cuatro en punto me quite la bata para regresar a casa, la espalda me estaba matando y no tenía mas pacientes por el resto de la tarde, Emma me había puesto a cargar el celular con su cargador así que lo encendí cuando me subí al Ferrari, estuve marcando su celular pero no me contesto, marque a la casa pero tampoco obtuve respuesta estaba realmente preocupado, mientras el faro estuvo en rojo me metí a Facebook quizás estaba conectada… Negativo, volví a marcar su celular.

—Carajos Bella estoy realmente preocupado si no me das señales de vida en una hora voy a la policía…

Aparque el auto en el sótano del edificio y tome el elevador, en el piso uno lo detuvo Bella.

—Bendito sea Dios ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? —le dije enojado.

—Quieto vaquero —dijo ella riendo— estuve con Jasper ayudándolo con un problema ¿Por qué? —dijo mirándome con ojos inocentes.

— ¿Por qué? Me estas tomando el pelo ¿verdad? —dije enojado.

— ¡Oh Dios Edward! —Dijo pasándose las manos por su rostro —Lo siento, yo lo olvide yo…

—No digas nada Bella ¿Qué jodido has hecho con mi mejor amiga? —ella había olvidado nuestra cita por ese idiota estaba empezando a cabrearme severamente, afortunadamente llegamos a nuestro piso,

—Edward yo…

—Cállate ¿quieres? —dije tratando de no explotar, las malditas llaves no calzaban así que las revente contra el piso ella me había dejado plantado dos veces por ese niñato europeo.

Tomo las llaves del suelo y me las entrego, las tome furioso y calce hasta que la puerta se abrió.

—Eddie, yo-

—No me digas Eddie sabes que lo detesto, sabes Bella pase toda la maldita noche en ese sofá mientras te esperaba me quede dormido allí y no comí más que un mísero sandwiche porque a ti no te gusta que sobre comida —ella me miro arrepentida — y ¿sabes que hice hoy? me atragante de pan mientras te esperaba y tú ni una sola puta llamada y llegas aquí con tu cara lavada y pretendes que con una maldita disculpa todo se resolverá… —me pinche el puente de la nariz — ¿Qué diablos paso en Italia que te cambio tanto?, de cuando acá me dejas plantado por un…

— ¡Cállate! —me grito, me gire para mirarla completamente anonadado.

— ¿Cuántas veces me dejaste plantada tu a mi por tus coestrellas? —dijo mirándome con rabia.

—Entonces esta es una maldita venganza, porque créeme que si no es así no entiendo —volví a pinchar mi nariz en un patético intento por calmar la ira en mi interior.

— ¿Tan bajo piensas de mi?… —dijo dolida.

—Es que demonios te deje hace un par de semanas en el aeropuerto y ahora llegas con novio, que digo novio con un prometido, joder Bella ¿qué está pasando en tu cabeza? —Me quede callado un momento — ¿te embarazo? Ese maldito bastardo te embarazo por eso la boda.

— ¡No! —dijo con un adorable rosa en su rostro.

—Entonces no entiendo, no eres una niña para estar jugando a los noviecitos —grite— o es que ¿el tipo es tan bueno en la cama que saco la golfa que esta dentro de ti y por eso…- no pude seguir hablando la mano de Bella impacto fuertemente en mi mejilla era la primera vez que ella me golpeaba ¡y en la cara!

—Edward yo… —estiro la mano para alcanzar mi mejilla golpeada pero yo me retire.

—Sal de mi periferia Isabella Swan en ese momento— en ese momento triple x hizo su aparición.

—Ed tenemos que hablar ¡tienes un perro! —Dijo ella agachándose y tomándolo en brazos

—Haz lo que quieras —dije saliendo de allí y cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto de un sonoro portazo.

Sentí la puerta del apartamento cerrarse y le metí una patada a la cama pero la desgraciada se rio de mi pues fue a mi a quien dolió, coloque música a todo volumen estaba realmente cabreado.

Varias horas después salí de la habitación por algo de comer, Bella estaba en el sofá junto con triple x.

— ¿Ya podemos hablar vaquero? — dijo cuando pase junto a ella en direcciona la cocina.

— No quiero — dije sacando una coca cola.

— No seas niño Edward — dijo ella acercándose.

— Estoy muy molesto contigo Bella no solo me dejas plantado y no solo una sino ¡dos veces! Aparte me golpeas y joder ¡duele! — sí, lo confieso eso sonó muy maricon pero me dolía la mejilla.

— Yo… lo siento — dijo apenada.

— ¿Qué demonios paso en ese viaje que regresaste con ganas de casarte?

—Fue Jazz… Es qué es tan- el sonido de su celular empezó a sonar era una ridícula canción de Miranda.

Solo tu no necesito más te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad…

Rodé los ojos ante la cursilería —Contéstale— dije dándole un generoso sorbo a mi bebida.

—No, ahora estoy contigo, sabes que no me gusta que peleemos hemos sido amigos desde hace años comimos pastel de lodo juntos —Sonreí ante el recuerdo Bella jugaba al té en el jardín yo era dos años mayor que ella y esa tarde era el invitado de honor, el pastel estaba muy arriba y no pudo bajarlo así que hicimos un pastel de lodo y lo comimos... Carlisle el esposo de tía Esme nos dio una gran regañada cuando al día siguiente no podíamos soportar el dolor de estomago.

—Sino le contestas seguirá llamando y esa canción es… —abrí mi boca e hice señas de arcadas para que ella viese a lo que me refería.

Volvió a sonar la cancioncita así que ella contesto —Ahora no puedo hablar, estoy ocupada cariño, si tan pronto me desocupe te devuelvo la llamada…Yo te amo más —colgó y me miro.

— ¿En serio? —Dije con ironía pasando mis manos por mi cabello y caminando a la sala, ella me siguió hasta dejarse caer en el sofá a mi lado — ¿Lo amas? —dije mirando sus hermosos ojos.

—Lo amo —me respondió mientras bajaba un poco su rostro.

—Joder yo… pensé que para amar uno necesitaba tiempo, no unas putas semanas… Ni siquiera lo conoces Bella ¿cómo puedes decir que lo amas?.

—No entiendes porque nunca te has enamorado —dijo ella en tono mordaz.

—Ahh y tú sí, muchas veces porque desde que te conozco jamás te he visto un novio aparte del imbécil de Félix o cuando creíste amar a Emmett.

—Lo amo Edward, Jazz es un hombre tan especial y cariñoso —encare una ceja— y no estoy hablando de sexo Edward su forma de tratarme me cautivo desde el primer momento, pero lo que más amo de él es su persistencia estuvo dos semanas invitándome a salir mientras estábamos en Italia el día que ganamos el caso por plagio él me invito a celebrar fue tan lindo que…

—Que te fue imposible no aceptar, sabia que no debía dejarte ir a ese maldito viaje.

—Hey vaquero calma no podías hacer nada soy la asistente del Sr. Brooklyn voy donde él diga no donde tú quieras que vaya.

— ¿Bueno como fue que terminaste siendo su prometida?

—Eso fue en el avión antes de montarnos en Italia, fue tan lindo verlo ahí postrado en una rodilla pidiéndome ante un centenar de personas que fuera su esposa.

— ¿Y aún así te casaras con él?, tú odias ser el centro de atracción —rebatí.

—Si lo odio pero fue lindo.

—Vez tu misma lo reconoces Bella, el tipo no te conoce, no sabe tus gustos o tu color favorito y si te ama tanto donde esta el anillo de compromiso sólo es un loco que se deja llevar por sus impulsos.

—Bueno el anillo lo enseñaremos mañana en la comida al cual estas invitado Jazz quiere hablar con mis padres, él es muy tradicionalista.

—Seguro —bufe.

—Deberías alegrarte por mí como yo cuando una relación te duraba más de un mes.

—Y estoy feliz por ti, sólo quiero que estés bien que seas feliz —dije aunque quería que fuera feliz conmigo —Eres mi… —eres una persona muy importante para mi no fue hasta cuando te fuiste que me di cuenta lo mucho que me importas —me senté más cerca de ella tomando su barbilla —te extrañe tanto —mis ojos se enfocaron en ese pozo chocolate que tanto había extrañado nuestros labios a centímetros del otro, un empujón más y podría atraparlos con los míos y entonces el maldito celular otra vez.

—Mama sí, Jazz se muere por conocerlos ¿en qué vuelo llegaran?, entonces yo estaré allí temprano, si yo le digo los quiero —colgó.

—Mama te manda saludos —dijo.

Yo asentí.

—Bueno yo tengo que irme la verdad no es mucho lo que he dormido en estos últimos días estoy —bostezo— realmente cansada mañana desayunamos y me cuentas todo acerca de la nueva novela —asentí— ¿sabes qué te amo? —dijo ella sonriendo.

— ¿De veras? — ¿Por qué te casas entonces? quise decir.

—Eres el hermano que nuca tuve Edward como no amarte —sentí mi corazón hacer estallar en mil pedazos. Bella dio un beso en mi mejilla e iba a salir cuando triple x la siguió —Oye bonito eres un muy lindo cachorro y fue divertido pasar la tarde contigo recordando a Butter , pero debo irme —se puso de rodillas para acariciar la panza del cachorro —Por cierto Ed ¿cómo se llama?.

—Yo le digo triple x —dije desde el sofá aun recuperándome de la bomba que había estallado justo en mi pecho, ¿cuántas veces podría partirse un corazón?.

—Que nombre tan horrible ¿verdad que no te gusta precioso? —seguía haciéndole cariñitos al perro y a mi me estaba empezando a enojar — ¿Qué carajos estaba celoso cachorro?.

—Aunque saco de pulgas sería mejor —dije sonriendo.

—Ahh eres un caso Edward, pensare un nombre y lo discutiremos mañana en el desayuno, prometo estar aquí a las siete en punto, sé que mañana juegas con los chicos.

—Pero es en la tarde pienso flojear toda la mañana ya que hoy estuve en la veterinaria Emma me llamara si sucede algo importante, así que puedes venir mas tarde quiero huevos con tocino y tostadas francesas con mucho jugo de fruta y café.

—A las nueve entonces… —dijo ella— podemos ir a Starbucks.

—En punto —le recalque— y mas te vale no dejarme esperando —si tienes algo que hacer con Jazz —dije irónicamente —me avisas a ver si puedo comer algo decente.

—Ok, nos vemos cachorro —dio una última caricia a la panza del can y se fue.

Estaba jodido ella parecía enamorada y joder yo lo estaba de ella, suspire y fui al congelador saque una pizza la metí en el horno, ya mañana vería como movería mis fichas ahora estaba famélico y tenia muchísimo sueño.

.

.

.

Hola, gracias a las chicas que me apoyaron en el capi anterior espero que este les guste como hara ed para evitar la boda, ya veremos

Ary..


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia.**

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Capítulo 3**

**Anteriormente en Elígeme a mí…**

—_A las 9 —dijo ella—. Podemos ir a Starbucks._

—_En punto —le recalqué—. Y más te vale no dejarme esperando. Si tienes algo que hacer con Jazz —comenté irónicamente—, me avisas, a ver si puedo comer algo decente._

—_Ok. Nos vemos, cachorro. —Dio una última caricia a la panza del can y se fue._

_Estaba jodido, ella parecía enamorada, ¡Joder! Yo lo estaba de ella. Suspiré y fui al congelador, saqué una pizza, la metí en el horno. Ya mañana vería cómo movería mis fichas, ahora estaba famélico y tenía muchísimo sueño._

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººº

Me levanté la mañana siguiente mucho mejor que el día anterior, me di un baño rápido y saqué a XXX a caminar por el parque que estaba cerca a nosotros.

A las nueve en punto estaba llegando a casa, justo antes de que mi ángel tocara la puerta; se veía tan hermosa y si en algún momento estuve enojado con ella, ahora simplemente quería besarla.

— ¿Vienes llegando? —preguntó tímidamente.

—No, sabía que ibas a tocar, así que me lancé por la ventana y subí las escaleras —respondí sonriendo mientras abría la puerta.

—Eres un caso y te amo —expresó, cargando al cachorro.

¡Dios! Quería que ese TE AMO fuese el te amo que yo moría por decirle.

Suspiré.

—Me das un segundo, me ducho rápido y vamos al Starbucks —le dije quitándome el sudor de la frente.

—Ok, yo me quedo con este amiguito.

Prácticamente me arranqué la camisa, deshaciéndome de ella dejándola caer en el sofá, no me importaba si Bella me veía, quizás así la haría reaccionar.

—Eso es asqueroso, está sudada —indicó ella, arqueé una ceja en su dirección—. Por eso voy a casarme con Jazz, es un hombre muy ordenado. —Bufé antes de tomar la camisa e ir al baño.

Me tomé un buen tiempo en la ducha y cuando salí me até una toalla en la cintura, y otra me la coloqué en el cuello; peiné mi cabello con las manos, dándole ese toque post sexo y salí al recibidor.

—Al fin, pensé que nunca saldrías. —Isabella estaba de espaldas mirando al cachorro—. Oye, Edd, no podemos seguir llamándolo… —Gírate, gírate, gírate, ¡se giró! Quedándose algo aturdida y no era para menos, las gotas de agua bajaban de mi cabello por mi cuello, acariciando mis pectorales hasta perderse en la toalla—. Yo… creo… —Sí, deséame nena. Tragó saliva y movió la cabeza firmemente—. Yo creo que no debemos seguir llamando al cachorro XXX —dijo, bajando la vista hasta el can.

—Mmmm, bueno, es tuyo, tú puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras. —Caminé hasta la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y tomé la caja de jugo de naranja.

—Po… Podrías vestirte, por favor. —Su cara estaba cubierta de un sonrojo nunca antes visto o notado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Isabella? No es la primera vez que me vez en toalla o medio desnudo —inquirí, antes de tomar un trago de jugo.

—Edward, voy a casarme, se supone que al único que debo ver medio en pelotas es a mi futuro esposo. —Bufó—. En fin, cambiando el tema, creo que le pondré Garu (1) —expuso mientras caminaba hacia ella.

¿Garu? ¿Como el muñeco de Pucca?

—Jazz tiene una Collin en su casa, se llama Pucca (2).

¡Diablos!

—Ve a cambiarte, debo pasar por mamá y papá en tres horas, y tú tienes que contarme mucho de esa nueva producción. —Me empujó. Así que fui a la habitación y me coloqué unos vaqueros y un jersey blanco, que se pegaba a cada uno de mis músculos.

Llegar al Starbucks fue rápido, pedí un descafeinado para mí y un _mocca_ para Bella con un par de pastelillos de arándanos, ya después quemaría todos los excesos en el _Gym._

Cuando llegué a la mesa, ella me sonreía al tanto que bebía de su café.

—Y bien, empieza a hablar —dijo dando el primer sorbo. Le conté que ya habíamos grabado un par de escenas; que Alice se estaba portando a la altura, por así decirlo, aunque estaba cansado de su máscara de fastidio; también le conté que sería bueno y malo, a lo que ella saltó como loquita de su asiento. Ella me contó algo sobre el caso de Jazz, pero la verdad no le presté atención, mis ojos estaban fijos en la forma cómo su boca se movía.

¡Cómo no me había dado cuenta de eso antes!

Isabella hablaba de una forma muy sensual, tan sensual que…

— ¡Tierra llamando a Edward Masen! —gritó mi ángel.

—Amm…

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Sonrió—. Dime, ¿alguna nueva conquista mientras estuve fuera? —Tomó uno de los pastelitos y se lo llevó a la boca, dejando residuos de él en sus labios… — ¡Edward! —gritó, haciendo que varias personas se nos quedaran viendo.

—Me decías…

— ¿Quién es la chica que te tiene en el limbo? —Rio—. ¡Dios mío! Llevo hablando sola como media hora y aún no me dices si aceptas.

— ¿Aceptar?

—Sí, tonto, ¿si aceptas ser mi madrina de bodas? —expuso, llevando el café a su boca.

¡Céntrate!

— ¿No será más bien padrino? —Tomé de mi café también.

—Tonto, Alice Brandon te está traumando, ¿o es otra? —inquirió.

—Bueno, Bells… —Tomé sus manos, era el momento—. La verdad, sí, hay alguien que…

— ¿Aceptas o no aceptas? —Cambió el tema—. Tú sabes… tienes que ayudarme a buscar el vestido y el salón. Jazz quiere que sea en Honolulu, pero yo no sé qué es lo que él quiere en verdad, además nos tocaría trasladarnos hasta Honolulu y hacer las reservaciones en un mes. — ¡Hablaba sin parar!

— ¡Isabella! —La callé, estaba empezando a darme dolor de cabeza—. En realidad hay una mujer que…

— ¡Diablos! —chilló—. Es tarde, Edward, tengo que ir por papá y mamá. Mira, esta noche vamos a ir a la "Bella Italia" para la cena de compromiso, obvio eres mi mejor amigo… —Otra vez hablaba sin respirar—. Mi casi hermano, así que estás invitado, es a las 8:00. Te quiero. —Sin más se levantó de la silla, dejándome solo y atontado.

No me quedó de otra que hacer lo mismo, así que me puse en pie y caminé hasta mi casa, a la final estábamos cerca. Al llegar XXX me movió la cola.

— ¿Tú no quieres llamarte Garu, verdad? Es ridículo —dije cargando al cachorro. Tomé mi celular y le envié un texto a Bella.

_¿Ya llegaron tus papás?… Tienes que venir por triple X_

A los dos minutos respondió.

_Sí, ya llegaron. Estamos en el Hotel con Jazz, papá lo mira feo y mamá está haciéndole una carta astral X_X, creo que me voy a morir de vergüenza. Jazz pasa del rojo al morado… ¡Dios, trágame tierra!, por cierto se llama Garu… ¬¬_

Contesté:

_Hemos tenido una charla hombre-cachorro y odia ese nombre, quiere llamarse más bonito, y por favor no le vayas a poner Robert Pattinson, tampoco le gusta el nombre._

_Y no me hagas caritas TQM+QF_

Fui a buscar mis cosas, me vería con los chicos para jugar básquet; cuando volví a la sala el celular sonaba.

_Mamá dice que va a darte un zape, que no te metas con ¡Robert Pattinson!, que por qué no fuiste a buscarla al aeropuerto, quiere verte en el restaurante esta noche; paso por ti a eso de las 7 en punto, así que procura estar listo… iré pensando un nombre para ¡MI CACHORRO! Uno que le guste al señor gran actor… Ya sé, pongámosle Edward, ¿o ese nombre tampoco te gusta? Procura estar listo a la hora. Te quiero muchísimo, más que Full. No seas flojo, escribe completo y yo te hago caritas cuando quiera._

La risa escapó de mi cuerpo sin siquiera pensarlo. Amaba cuando ella se ponía en modo niña berrinchuda, era tan linda…. ¡Dios! La amaba, ella no podía casarse con alguien que no fuera yo, no podía, no lo permitiría, al menos no sin antes saber que no me quiere como yo a ella. Tomé la maleta con mis cosas y me encaminé a la cancha, el lugar donde jugábamos.

En la tarde estuve por la veterinaria, fui a ver a Míster Garfield.

Tal como Emma lo predijo el gato estaba arisco, sabía lo que había hecho con _su pequeño amigo_ y me había hecho pagar muy caro.

Estaba en el departamento terminándome de arreglar la corbata negra cuando tocaron el timbre, así que me encaminé a abrir sabiendo quién era.

Isabella se veía hermosa, como siempre, corrección, más hermosa que siempre. La miré de arriba abajo, detallando el traje azul oscuro, corto, demasiado corto; haciendo que Eddie Jr. se retorciera dentro de mis bóxer… ¡Dios, cuántas semanas llevaba sin sexo!

Sus piernas blancas y preciosas se veían perfectamente estilizadas, y esos zapatos de tacón serían la perdición de un hombre.

_Sí… Uno rubio de ojos claros. _Me reprendí por el pensamiento, ella no podía estar teniendo intimidad con él, ¿verdad?

—Dios mío, ¿qué te sucedió? —cuestionó girando mi rostro, viendo los dos arañazos que Míster Garfield me había dado, mañana tendría un gran problema en la productora—. ¿Qué le hiciste para que le hiciera eso a tu cara?

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¡Isabella, por Dios! Fue un gato, no una mujer; ayer esterilicé a un gato y el animal como que intuía qué le iba a hacer, hoy que lo fui a ver me lanzó un zarpazo porque estaba descuidado —expliqué caminando hasta el espejo y tratando de hacer el nudo de mi corbata nuevamente.

—Aún no aprendes a hacer bien este nudo —dijo llevando las manos a mi corbata—. Tienes que aprender, Edd. No siempre voy a estar aquí para hacértelo, además cuando Jazz y yo nos casemos…

—Bells —la llamé. Ella no iba a casarse—. Tengo que hablarte de la chica con la cual…

—Edd, vamos tarde. —Alisó las inexistentes arrugas de mi camisa—. Mis papás y Jazz nos esperan. —Sin más salió del departamento y oprimió el botón del ascensor—. Mañana me llevaré al cachorro, se llamará Dexter. —Bueno, el nombre me gustaba—. Jazz me ayudó a elegirlo. —Ok. Ya no.

—Dexter (3), como aquel chico del laboratorio.

—Exacto, a Jazz le gustaba de niño.

—Tú lo odiabas porque trataba muy mal a su hermana Dee Dee (4), ¿recuerdas?

—Ella se metía con sus cosas —dijo entrando al ascensor.

—No me gusta el nombre —bufé—. Por qué no le llamamos… —Pensé en un nombre—. Julián…. ¡Sí, Julián! Como el suricato de Madagascar(5), a ti te gustó cómo movía el bote, podemos enseñarlo a que mueva la cola igual. Recuerdo que cuando vimos la peli pasaste una semana cantando la última canción, ¡hasta la pusiste de _ring tone_!

—Quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote, de una mueve. —Me golpeó con su cadera riendo—. ¡Oh, vamos! La canción es divertida, Edward.

— ¿Entonces XXX ahora es Julián?

—No sé, tengo que pensarlo. —Salimos al sótano—. Vámonos en mi auto, mis padres se están hospedando en el mismo hotel de Jazz y yo quizás me quede allí esta noche.

Me quedé de piedra. Un momento, ella había dicho que iba a quedarse allí con el rubio desteñido.

— ¡Edward! ¡Dios! Esta vez sí te pegó fuerte —murmuró.

—Isabella, tú has dicho que te quedarás…

—En el hotel con papá y mamá, hace mucho que no los veo, y sí, tengo 25 años pero los extraño, solo estarán aquí un par de días, quiero disfrutarlos. —Sentí cómo el alma volvía a mi cuerpo—. Conduce tú. Mi Audi no es tan rápido como tu Volvo, pero es un buen chico —dijo golpeando el capó del auto.

Conduje rápidamente hasta llegar al restaurante, donde estaban el niñato y mis futuros suegros.

— ¡Edward, hijo mío! —gritó Renée al verme, ante la atenta mirada de Jasper… ¡Jódete niñato, ella me ama! Abracé a la mamá de Isabella, la loca mujer que creía en el horóscopo y nos daba galletas de chocolate con merengada de vainilla de niños. Amaba a esa mujer—. ¿Quién te ha hecho eso en el rostro?

—Un gato —contesté riendo.

— ¿No será una gatita, Edward? —cuestionó el Señor Swan riendo, mientras me extendía su mano, la cual estreché fuertemente.

—Jasper —dije por mera cortesía, mientras veía cómo pegaba a mi ángel a su cuerpo.

—_Tranquilo Eddie, tiene los días contados _—bufó mi conciencia.

Nos sentamos y cada uno tomó su menú.

—Te veías divino en la novela, precioso —comentó Renée sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Dime algo, ¿Heidy tendrá su merecido? ¿Dejará que seas feliz con Renata? —Sonreí y me acerqué a ella.

—Heidy quedará en un manicomio, y sip, seré feliz con Ren, mi mejor amiga y la mujer que debí amar desde un comienzo —dije mirando a Isabella fijamente, ella parpadeó antes de enfocar su mirada en el menú.

Después de que ordenamos, Jasper y el señor Swan se pusieron a hablar de autos, Isabella estaba hablando con su mamá acerca de vestidos y yo me sentía como gallina en patio ajeno.

— ¿Y tú qué dices, hijo? —me preguntó Charlie, haciéndome espabilar—. ¿Cómo va la veterinaria?

—Bien. —Enseñé mi arañazo.

—Imagino que mañana tendrás problemas en la productora.

—Pues Bree, la chica de maquillaje va a querer matarme. Por cierto, Bells, tenemos que ir a visitar a Ben y su bebé, no he ido y esta tarde, mientras estábamos jugando, me lo ha recordado, no de muy buena manera. —Sonreí tocándome el costado derecho.

—Emm, sí, mmm… ¿por qué no cuadramos para mañana? ¿Siempre sí vas a ser mi madrina? ¿Verdad?

—Prefiero el término padrino, pero sí te voy a ayudar en lo del vestido. —A que no encuentres uno para ti—. Mañana tengo grabación en la mañana, así que podemos ir en la tarde. —Eso me dará horas para decirte que no debes casarte—. Y podemos ir con Ben y Ang; y también llevar a Julián a comprar lo que falta para que se traslade a tu casa.

— ¿Julián? —El niñato vio a mi ángel.

—El perrito, amor, al final decidimos ponerle Julián como el de los pingüinos de Madagascar.

—Pensé que le habías puesto Dexter —recriminó, aunque lo disfrazó con una sonrisa.

—Sip, pero Edward me recordó que odiaba esa caricatura de niña, así que me gustó más Julián. —Se llevó una cucharada de su crema a la boca mientras el niñato la miraba con… ¿rabia? Luego me miró a mí. Sí. Niñato, ella le puso el nombre que yo elegí.

El resto de la comida fue sin comentarios, cuando llegó la hora del postre Bells pidió lo de siempre, tarta de Chocolate y fresas, la porción Jumbo.

— ¿Pediste para los dos? —preguntó el niñato cuando vio el postre.

—Nop, Edd y yo siempre compartimos uno cuando venimos a cenar acá. Lo siento, amor, es la costumbre, pero puedes pedir una porción micro —dijo con vergüenza. El niñato me miró nuevamente con odio, pero tomó el menú pidiendo una tarta micro y cuando llegó me extendió el plato a lo que negué.

— ¿No quieres? —preguntó.

—No es eso, yo siempre como con Bells. Eres su prometido, pero yo soy su mejor amigo —expliqué tomando la cuchara y empezando a comer de la porción de mi ángel, aún con sus padres y ella mirándome como si tuviese otra cabeza. Isabella se encogió de hombros antes de sonreír a su rubito y tomar la cuchara para empezar a comer.

¡Oh, sí! Rubio teñido.

Edward: 2. Rubio teñido: 0.

.

.

.

.

Espero que este Capi les haya gustado tanto a ustedes como a mi, un abrazo a Eve se que lidiar conmigo no es facil...

Notas:

(1) Garu: Es otro protagonista de la serie animada Pucca. Garu es un ninja de nivel alto, es alegre, tímido y serio para su edad.

(2) Pucca: Es la protagonista de la serie animada del mismo nombre. Ella está profunda y perdidamente enamorada de Garu.

(3) (4)Dexter y Dee Dee: Es el protagonista de la serie. Es un niño genio pelirrojo, con una mente casi increíble, creador y dueño del laboratorio secreto donde desarrolla impresionantes experimentos y crea fascinantes inventos. Siempre es interrumpido por Dee Dee, su molestosa hermana mayor de la caricatura.

(5) (6) Madagascar película trata de cuatro animales del zoo de Central Park, Nueva York, (Alex el león, Marty la cebra, Gloria la hipopótamo y Melman la jirafa) que han estado toda su vida en cautiverio, uno de ellos Marty desea como regalo de cumpleaños ir a la jungla

.

.

.

Ary :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la Señora Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Anteriormente en Elíjeme a Mí**

_El resto de la comida fue sin comentarios. Cuando llegó la hora del postre __Bella __pidió lo de siempre Tarta de Chocolate y fresas la porción jumbo._

— _¿Pediste para los dos? —preguntó el niñato cuando vio el postre._

—_No, Ed y yo siempre compartimos uno cuando venimos a cenar acá. Lo siento amor, es la costumbre pero puedes pedir una porción micro —dijo con vergüenza, el niñato me miró con odio pero tomó el menú pidiendo una porción micro de torta, cuando llegó me extendió el plato a lo que negué._

—_No quieres —me dijo._

—_No es eso, yo siempre como con Bells, eres su prometido y yo, su mejor amigo —dije tomando la cuchara y empezando a comer de la porción de mi ángel, que aún estaba con sus padres y mirándome como si tuviese otra cabeza. Isabella se encogió de hombros antes de sonreír a su rubiecito y tomar la cuchara para empezar a comer._

_Oh sí, rubio teñido… Edward 2, rubio teñido 0_

Capítulo 4

El niñato tomó su cuchara y comió el postre de mala gana, mi fuero interno bailaba en una fiesta creada por él.

Renée quería leerme las cartas, pero yo no creía en eso además, mi ángel le había reclamado.

El oxigenado italiano rodó su silla fuertemente antes de hablar.

—Señor y Señora Swan, es para mí un placer poder conocerlos. — ¡Lame suelas!, gritó mi vocecilla, mientras él tomaba las manos de mi ángel—. La primera vez que vi a su hija en el juzgado, casi muero —sonrió sin despegar la vista de ella—. Pensé que había muerto en alguna de las presentaciones de la _Náscar_ y que había llegado al cielo en forma de juzgado —intentó hacer un chiste, pero su sentido del humor daba asco, apretó su mano mientras yo apretaba las mías en el pantalón—. Me dije a mí mismo: Jasper Whitlock, tienes que invitarla a salir… Y lo hice, pero ella me dio un no tajante.

Sonreí esa era mi nena.

—Me costó mucho poder sacarle un sí —suspiró levantándose de la silla—. Yo he esperado mucho tiempo por encontrar una mujer tan bella, dulce y compasiva como su hija. —Postró su rodilla en el suelo rebuscando en su pantalón.

Dios si existes, ¡por favor haz que se ahogue con saliva! —grité en mi interior.

—Y me harían un gran honor aceptando que me convierta en parte de su familia —Bells tenía los ojos aguados—. Isabella Marie Swan, ya te pedí esto menos formal —carraspeó—, pero me harías el honor de convertirte en la esposa de este loco corredor de autos, compositor y buen amigo.

Vamos mi nena, di que no…

—Sí —dijo ella lentamente.

.

.

.

Creo que si me hubiesen clavado un cuchillo en el corazón, hubiese dolido menos. ¿Eso era amar? Vi a mi nena levantarse hasta estrellarse en los brazos del larguirucho oxigenado antes de darle un beso, uno de los que yo me moría por probar.

Renée se levantó de la silla abrazando a su hija mientras que Charlie le daba la mano a Jasper. Suspiré guardando mis emociones… ¡No llores, Edward!

Bells me miró con esa sonrisa hermosa que ella daba cuando me veía. Tragué el nudo que tenía en mi garganta, antes de estrecharla fuertemente entre mis brazos.

—No te casaras —susurré y ella se soltó mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —me preguntó.

—Nada —dije antes de abrazarla nuevamente. Esa boda no se llevaría a cabo como que me llamo Edward Anthony Masen.

Nos volvimos a sentar en la mesa y el niñato tomó la mano en donde había dejado el diamante amarillo que le había dado a mi princesa. De niña ella soñaba con que su futuro esposo le diese un diamante azul y el niñato le daba uno amarillo, el color que ella más detestaba.

Quería reír pero la melancolía no me dejaba. Jasper mandó a pedir una botella de champagne. Yo sentía que mi cuerpo estaba allí pero no mi mente.

— ¿Y para cuando es la boda? —dijo Renée emocionada.

—Jazz tiene que irse pronto tiene un circuito que correr —dijo mi nena, acariciando su mejilla… Por Cristo nena, no lo toques, me matas—. Así que sería para dentro de quince días.

¡Quince putos días!, casi me ahogo con el agua que estaba bebiendo. Eso era todo lo que tenía.

—Ed, ¿seguro que puedes acompañarme? —No contesté, mi mente solo pensaba que en quince días iba a perder a la única mujer que había amado y Dios, dolía muchísimo más que interpretar cualquier guión mal escrito—. Ed… Edward… ¡Anthony! —gritó trayéndome de vuelta.

— ¿Me decías? —dije algo atontado.

—Que si vas a tener tiempo para acompañarme a buscar todo para la boda tontín, con las dos telenovelas y la veterinaria.

—Sí, ya te di mi palabra pequeña, además…

—Mira que pequeño es el mundo, Edward A Masen de carne y hueso —dijo una voz muy conocida para mí. Me giré viendo como un idiota la figura curvilínea de Rosalie Hale.

—Rose —dije antes que ella me diese un beso en la comisura de los labios—. ¿Recuerdas a Isabella?

—Claro —dijo extendiendo su mano. El rostro de Isabella se tensionó, sin embargo, le dio la mano a Rose.

—Oye lindo —sonrió—, tengo una reunión en diez minutos. Estaré por aquí unos días, puedo pasar por tu departamento —cogió mi corbata–. Y… no sé, recordar viejos tiempos. —Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

—Claro llámame —dije algo nervioso.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, ahora debo irme —volvió a besarme muy cerca de mi boca—. Por cierto, hola Jasper —dijo antes de girarse e irse… ¿Hola Jasper? ¿De dónde conocía Rosalie al rubio oxigenado?

— ¿Conoces a Rosalie Hale? —preguntó mi nena mirando a su prometido.

—Larga historia —dijo él—. Yo debo regresar a Milán en veinte días amor, para las últimas prácticas antes del circuito, así que eso nos daría el tiempo justo para la boda y unos días de Luna de miel.

Suspiré fuertemente antes de levantarme de la silla.

—Yo debo irme —dije no quería seguir escuchando de bodas ni nada por el estilo.

—Pero… —mi nena habló—. Yo pensé que…

—Si tiene que irse… —dijo Charlie notando mi incomodidad.

—Mañana tengo grabaciones temprano y ya Bree va matarme por lo de míster Garfield, si llego con ojeras será peor. —Le di un beso a Renée—. Nos vemos mañana, Isabella. —Salí del restaurante como alma que lleva el diablo.

Llegué a casa y me tiré a la cama, no quería pensar en nada. Obviamente Isabella no iba a casarse aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en esta vida. Al menos, ella debía saber que yo la amaba.

No tenía sueño así que coloqué una peli en el reproductor de _Blu Ray_ estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando el timbre sonó insistentemente.

Solo esperaba que no fuese Rosalie, no tenía cabeza para nada.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente para encontrarme con Isabella enojada, muy enojada.

—Dime si las cosas van a ser así, Edward —dijo tajante y sentándose en el sofá.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡A Todo!

—Isabella, no te sigo —le dije pasándome las manos por el cabello frustrado.

—A tu apatía acerca de la boda. Esto es importante para mí, Edward y lo único que quiero es que me apoyes.

— ¿Estás segura de casarte? —Ni siquiera sabía porque la pregunta había salido.

—Jasper es el hombre con el que toda mujer sueña.

— ¿Es el hombre con el que tú soñaste?

—Sí.

—Entonces no entiendo, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que compartas mi felicidad, no que te muestres apático y como si nada te importara. Parece que te hubiesen dicho que voy a morir.

— ¡Voy a perderte! —Dios debía conectar mi boca con mi cerebro…

—Es eso… —dijo— ¡Eso es un pensamiento egoísta, Edward! —gritó—. Yo soy la que más te ha apoyado siempre, es hora que me lo retribuyas.

—Dando y dando pajaritos volando —le dije mirándola fijamente—. Todo tu apoyo era para que yo algún día te lo retribuyera —estaba enojado—. Voy a ser tu jodido padrino, voy a acompañarte a hacer mil cosas, ahí te devolveré todo tu apoyo —dije enojado.

Ahora era bipolar.

—Eddie…

—Vete Isabella. —Mi voz fue dura.

—Yo no dije…

—No quiero hablar ahora. Mañana seré tu mejor amigo, tu madrina o lo que tú quieras. Ahora vete.

Ella se acercó a mí con pasos vacilantes hasta quedar frente a mí.

—Te amo —dijo mirándome a los ojos—. Siempre seré tu amiga, nunca vas a perderme, porque sería como perderme yo misma —me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del departamento.

Me fui al dormitorio cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

.

.

.

La semana siguiente me la pasé con Isabella, entre vestidos, tarjetas y salones. Iba a casarse en la vieja capilla del templo Weber.

Siempre que quería hablarle de la chica que amaba, ella cambiaba la conversación pero yo no iba a darme por vencido.

Esa tarde hablé con los chicos. Para Isabella, Jasper era el hombre perfecto, yo me iba a encargar de dañar su reputación.

—Entonces es como una despedida de soltero —dijo el rubio idiota.

—Algo así. —Me coloqué el celular entre el hombro y la cabeza mientras revisaba un par de loros—. Les he hablado a los chicos de ti y quieren conocerte. Pensaba invitarte a un partido de básquet pero Emmett quiere ir a este bar y bueno, no sé qué se les ha ocurrido. ¿Qué dices?

—La verdad, no he salido mucho del hotel desde que llegué y si salgo contigo, Isabella no dirá nada. Así que, ¿pasas por mí?

—Claro —sonreí. Ahora solo esperaba que los chicos me ayudaran.

.

.

.

Pasé a las ocho en punto por el niñato rubio. Isabella había preguntado, pero yo le había dicho que iríamos a casa de Jacob a beber cerveza y jugar cartas. Cuando llegamos a Volterra el Rubiecito tragó grueso.

—Las mejores chicas bailan aquí —dijo Emm bajándose del coche y empujando a Jasper.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunté a Jacob.

—Le robé las gotas a Vane. Un par de gotas de _Tramadol_ y no será dueño de sus actos.

—Esperemos que no nos toque usarlo.

—Tranquilo, solo haremos una mezcla. Unas cuantas cervezas y un poco de whisky y el niñato estará listo para la foto —dijo Emm dándonos un golpecito.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y los chicos pidieron unas cervezas.

Para cuando las luces se oscurecieron, ya llevábamos nuestra quinta ronda de _Heiniken._

Irina y Kate empezaron con su Show. Las dos eran muy buenas y podrían ser unas excelentes actrices porno. Eran gemelas idénticas y tenían una habilidad imparable para desnudarse. La hija de Irina, Sophie, me amaba y yo había ido al hospital a visitarla cuando ella se había partido una pierna, así que mi amiga estaba dispuesta a ayudarme.

La vi acercarse a mí con su vestido azulado, meneando el trasero provocativamente ante la canción de Shakira y Beyonce. Vi a Jasper tragar grueso antes de llevarse su bebida a la boca. Hizo un gesto cuando sintió que habíamos cambiado la cerveza por una _Jack Daniels Sello rojo_, dudó antes de beberlo, sin embargo, cuando Irina le mostró sus pechos bebió el contenido de golpe.

Media hora después estaba justo como lo quería, medio atontado y con las hermanas Denali sobre él.

—Ben, toma las putas fotos y mándaselas a tu amigo, para que el _New York Times_ tenga un buen escándalo mañana.

Podía saborear cómo mi ángel quedaría solita y así, yo podría declararle mi amor.

Ben era experto en las fotografías y tomó unas muy buenas. Tomé al niñato y lo ayudé a caminar al coche. Cuando llegamos al hotel, él estaba en el imperio de Morfeo.

Lo dejé en su cama y sonreí…

—Tus días están contados, peliteñido —dije antes de salir de la habitación.

Llegué al departamento y estuve tentado a tocar en la puerta de mi ángel, pero no lo hice. Entré al mío y me tiré en la cama sin desvestirme. No tenía tanto alcohol en mis venas pero me sentía pletórico.

Desperté la mañana siguiente cuando los golpes en la puerta le siguieron al timbre. Me pasé la mano por el abdomen dándome cuenta que estaba en _bóxer_.

¿A qué jodidas horas me desvestí?

— ¡Abre la puerta Edward Masen, o te juro por todo lo sagrado que la tumbo! —gritó mi ángel enojada antes de seguir aporreando la puerta.

—Ya va —grité tallándome los ojos— ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Isabella? —fingí no saber nada. Dios, era el mejor actor pagado en Chicago así que iba a poner en práctica mi carrera profesional. Abrí la puerta al tiempo que sentía como impactaba algo en mi abdomen.

— ¡Jugar cartas, maldita sea, cartas!

Miré el periódico sonriendo un poco al ver los titulares:

_**El corredor de la Nascar, Jasper Withlock despidiéndose de la soltería**_

Estaba la foto en donde Irina estaba sobre sus piernas, mientras Kate besaba su cuello desde atrás.

_El corredor número uno de la Nascar, Jasper Withlock, fue visto ayer en las instalaciones del bar erótico Volterra. Jasper, quien en una semana contraerá nupcias con la abogada Isabella Swan, se vio de lo más feliz con las dos stripper principales de dicho local…_

¡Dios! El amigo de Ben se iba a ganar el puto Pulitzer.

— ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando eso pasó? —preguntó gritando mi nena.

—No lo sé —mentí.

—Tú puedes ser el mejor actor del mundo pero a mí no me engañas. Jasper casi no bebe, debieron darle algo muy fuerte para que…

—O sea que ahora le puse una jodida pistola —gruñí molesto—. No, Isabella. Estábamos en casa de Emm, cuando a tu noviecito se le ocurrió ir a ese antro. Habló tanto de él que solo sentimos curiosidad y lo acompañamos, esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que él hizo.

—Yo conozco a Jasper y sé que tú no eres el más feliz con mi boda.

—Isabella.

— ¿Por qué diablos te duele tanto que sea feliz?, ¿por qué me haces esto a mí, TU MEJOR AMIGA? —No dije nada, pero si vi como una lágrima traicionera abandonaba su mejilla—. Eres un cerdo egoísta, Edward. Solo quieres felicidad para ti y que los demás se jodan, ¿no? —dijo tomando el periódico—. Confió en Jasper y creí confiar en ti —dijo con rabia y tristeza antes de caminar a la salida del apartamento.

—No te cases —le dije sin verla.

— ¿Qué? —Su voz fue incrédula.

Me giré para verla.

—No quiero que te cases —le dije más fuerte—. Yo te necesito, mi vida es un caos sin ti y ese hombre te alejará de mi lado.

—Edward, por Dios. Ya encontrarás a alguien que pueda ayudarte a ser la novia cuando quieras separarte de una chica, y yo te dije que siempre seremos amigos.

— ¡Es que allí radica el maldito problema! —grité—. Yo no quiero ser tu amigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan. Estoy profunda e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti—. Listo se lo había dicho.

.

.

.

Lamento la demora inconvenientes tecnicos que nunca faltan espero les guste este cap tanto como a mi me gusto y mil gracias a mi bella Jo... Esppero te recuperes prontito mi nena

Ary


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, y esta historia es inspirada en la peli quiero robarme a la novia.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anteriormente en Elíjeme a Mi**

— _¿Qué? —Su voz fue incrédula._

_Me giré para verla._

—_No quiero que te cases —le dije más fuerte—. Yo te necesito, mi vida es un caos sin ti y ese hombre te alejará de mi lado._

—_Edward, por Dios. Ya encontrarás a alguien que pueda ayudarte a ser la novia cuando quieras separarte de una chica, y yo te dije que siempre seremos amigos._

— _¡Es que allí radica el maldito problema! —grité—. Yo no quiero ser tu amigo._

— _¿Qué?_

—_Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan. Estoy profunda e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti—. Listo se lo había dicho._

.

.

.

**Capítulo 5**

Ella estaba ahí, sin hablar, sin decirme nada. Respiraba aceleradamente y, Dios ¡YO DEBÍ HABERME QUEDADO CALLADO!

—¿Qué dijiste? —murmuró sin pestañear.

—Que te amo —dije mirándola.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me amas?, Edward Masen. ¿Me amas?... —dijo incrédula, peinando su cabello con sus manos—. ¡¿Por qué demonios me haces esto?! —gritó.

—Porque te amo —le dije caminando hacia ella.

—¡Detente ahí! —volvió a gritarme—. No te acerques, maldita sea ¡Por qué me dices algo que no es cierto!

—Isabella …

—¡NO! Cállate, eres un… un… Dios no conocí a tu madre pero eres un reverendo hijo de puta —gimió—. Sabes Edward, a los 16 años vivía por ti… era feliz respirando tu mismo aire, entonces llego Tanya Denaly; alta hermosa y tu babeaste por ella y sabes que hice yo —pegó la espalda a su puerta y suspiró—. Yo fui y le plante un beso a Felix Volterra y mientras tu besabas el suelo por donde Tanya caminaba, ¡te desvivías por ella joder!

—¡Y tú por Felix! —contraataqué y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no amaba a Felix, el era un buen novio, pero mi corazón no latía desbocado cuando lo veía a el, no latía como lo hacía contigo y entonces Felix quería más; y Tanya se encargó de que todos supieran que tú te habías acostado con ella y sabes qué sentí yo —iba a hablar pero ella me callo—. ¡Sabes que mierda sentí yo! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ella las quitó de un manotazo.

Negué

—Fui donde ti y te dije que me iba a acostar con Felix y recuerdas qué hiciste tú.

—Te llevé con un ginecólogo —Dios, ¿cómo había sido tan imbécil?

—Sip, eso hiciste —las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas.

—Bells… —caminé nuevamente. Necesitaba abrazarla, necesitaba hacerle saber que la amaba.

—¡NO! —me paró otra vez—. No quiero escucharte Edward, porque luego llegó Renata Vulturi, también estuviste con ella; y con Kate; y con Irina; y con Heidy; y puedo seguir maldita sea, ¡puedo seguir!

—Isabella.

—Y luego te volviste actor y entonces fue peor, cada modelo, cada coprotagonista, cada mujer, actriz… ¡Por Dios! Te follabas hasta una escoba y… yo estaba allí.

—Yo no sabía —Dios porque no fui menos perro—. Tú estuviste con Jacob y con Alec después.

—¡Trataba de darte Celos! ¡Trataba que me miraras por una vez en tu vida! —espetó.

—Siempre te vi —mi voz sonó ronca.

—Como tu hermana pequeña, como tu amiga fiel, como la chica que espantaba las mujeres cuando ya no te servían. ¿Alguna vez me viste como la mujer que soy?

—Dios Isabella yo se que la he cagado pero…

—Pero nada Edward, me cansé. Jasper es un buen hombre y yo voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bells —caminé hasta llegar frente a ella—, hermosa —traté de abrazarla pero ella se separó.

—No puedes ser tan… Tan imbécil de venirme a decir ahora que me amas, ahora que yo soy feliz —limpió sus lágrimas.

—Tú no eres feliz, me acabas de decir que me amas —refute.

—No. Dije que te amé, te amé con fuerza, te amé como ya no se ama, te amé como nadie ha de amarte nunca Edward Masen, pero ya no.

—No puedes decirme eso, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas —tomé su rostro con mis manos—, mírame y dime que no significo nada en tu vida.

—Significas mucho en mi vida Edward, decirte que no sería mentirme a mí misma —su mano acaricio mi mejilla—. Decirte… —La besé. Sus labios suaves se amoldaron a los míos mientras la besaba, no había nada sexual en este beso, solo quería trasmitirle lo que ya le había dicho. Dios la amaba mas de lo que creía, ella no podía casarse.

Isabella correspondió a mi beso, su mano bajo hasta enroscarse en mi cuello y yo profundicé el beso, dejando que mi lengua entrara a la ecuación y ella soltó un débil gemido.

Podría haberme quedado así por horas, besando sus labios, acariciando su lengua, absorbiendo su sabor, pero desgraciadamente necesitábamos del puto aire.

—No te cases —susurré pegando su frente con la mía—. Sé que he sido un cabrón contigo, que te he utilizado tantas veces, pero no hay ciego peor que el que no quiere ver —dos lágrimas descendieron por sus ojos y me apresuré a limpiárselas—. Dame una oportunidad preciosa, solo una y seré el hombre que tú te mereces.

—Siempre imaginé como era besarte, a los catorce años imprimí una foto tuya en grande y la pegué en el espejo de mi baño. Te besaba todas las noches y aunque sabía que era papel, era hermoso besarte. ¡Dios! Así o más patética. —Se burló de sí misma, separándose de mí y peinando sus cabellos con sus manos—. Me rompiste el corazón una y otra vez Edward, pero sin duda besarte es mucho mejor que besar un papel, siempre estaré para ti.

—Preciosa... Yo te juro...

—Pero ya no es tu tiempo, voy a casarme en tres días con Jasper Whitlook.

—Isabella…

—Es mi decisión Edward y quiero verte ahí, como mi amigo.

—No puedes pedirme eso, siento que quiero reventar el mundo cuando el peliteñido te pone sus asquerosas manos encima.

Ella rio.

—Ahora sabes que sentía yo…

—Es una venganza Isabella… Porque yo no me casé, estoy aquí estoy diciéndote que te amo, que la cagué sí, pero que fui un ciego que solo cuando sentí lo que sería perderte me di cuenta de lo que en verdad significas para mí.

— ¿Y qué me garantiza a mí que mañana no vendrá una modelo hermosa como Alice Brandon y hasta allí llegara tu amor Edward?

—Eso no va suceder, fui al aeropuerto con toda la convicción de pedirte que fueras mi novia —pude ver el asombro en sus hermosos ojos.

—Jasper es un gran hombre.

—No lo es. Lo hubieses visto con las pu… —bajé la cabeza, porque el niñato rubio solo presto atención a las gemelas cuando estuvo más ebrio que una cuba—. Isabella…

—Nada de lo que digas, ni de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión. Nos vemos en la cena de ensayo Edward —y sin más, abandonó mi casa.

.

.

.

Ese día no salí, me reporté enfermo a la televisora y quise pasar todo el día solo en mi cama, Julián ya no estaba conmigo, extrañaba al saco de pulgas.

El día estuvo gris, muy acorde a mi estado de ánimo. En la tarde quise hablar con Isabella pero Tom, nuestro conserje, me dijo que ella había salido temprano y dijo que no volvería hasta el día anterior a la boda.

Quería morirme, tenía tanto miedo de perderla y ahora, la había perdido para siempre.

.

.

.

No vi a Isabella al día siguiente, tenía unas ojeras espantosas y mi rostro se veía abatido, hice que Alice repitiera una escena tres veces; obviamente, estaba furiosa.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había llamado a Isabella y cuántos mensajes le había enviado.

Ella no había contestado ninguno.

Salí del set agotado, no habíamos hecho muchas escenas, ya que no me sentía con muchos ánimos y Emmett, había notado eso.

Conduje por varias avenidas hasta llegar a Central Park, me bajé del coche y caminé hasta el lago.

Me senté en la orilla del puente, recordando aquella vez que había estado aquí con Isabella.

—_Un conejo —dijo ella mirando la nube._

—_Para ti todas son un conejo, pequeña._

—_Idiota —susurró._

—_Chiquilla imbécil —contesté con su viejo mote._

—_Edward —se giró mirándome fijamente, amábamos quitarnos los zapatos meter los pies en el agua y acostarnos a ver las nubes—, yo… Nada, olvídalo._

—_Dime._

—_Prométeme que siempre estarás junto a mí —sus ojos adquirieron esa tonalidad líquida que a mi me gustaban._

—_Siempre estaré para ti, chiquilla imbécil._

—_Eres un idiota —bufó molesta._

—_Así me quieres —dije pagado de mi mismo._

—_Así te amo, Edward Masen. Así te amo —dijo antes de recostarte sobre su espalda._

Dios, ¿cómo no lo vi en ese momento? Cerré los ojos, dejando que el viento me pegara en el rostro.

Sentí un lametazo en la cara.

— ¡Julián! —gritó Isabella—. ¡Ven aquí bonito!, no te acerques al agu… Edward —dijo al verme. Me senté, acariciando la panza de la bola de pelos.

—Hola —dije tímidamente.

—Hola—se sentó a mi lado.

Estuvimos en silencio mucho tiempo, no sabía que decirle y ella… ella solo miraba el cielo.

—Isabella yo… —decidí hablar.

—Esta noche es la cena de ensayo, te espero allí, Edward —se levantó llamando al pulgoso y juntos se fueron. Estuve un rato más en el parque y luego, conduje de regreso a casa.

Cuando llegué, quise tocar su puerta pero me abstuve. Entré al departamento y me tiré en la cama, horas después tenía una camisa y un pantalón negro.

Si bien ella no seria mía, le había jurado que estaría con ella siempre.

En la cena de ensayo, todo el mundo estaba vestido informalmente, incluso mi nena tenía puesto unos Leggings negros con un camisón gris y sus tradicionales botas altas gamuzadas.

Charlie y Renée se veían tranquilos, aunque el señor Swan me miraba de a ratos. No había querido compartir la mesa con ellos, en cambio estaba con los chicos.

— ¿Y vas a dejar que se case? —dijo Jacob mirándome.

—Ella lo decidió —di el último trago a mi vaso.

—Y tú vas a dejarla —bufó Emm.

—Yo soy su amigo. —Uno de los meseros pasó y tomé otra copa.

— ¡Pero la amas! —alegó Ben.

—Pero ella lo ama a él —dije bebiendo mi cuarta copa de whisky.

—Seguro, porque no ha dejado de verte en toda la jodida noche —dijo Mike.

—Solo quiero que sea feliz y si el niñato es su felicidad… —tomé el resto de la copa, como si no me afectara—. Saben que ya me aburrí, yo como que me voy a casa.

—No debes conducir —dijo Jacob llegando a mí.

—Estoy bien. No voy a ir al jodido matrimonio —dije a Emmett—. ¿Podrías entregarle esto? —saqué de mi bolsillo una hoja doblada—. Mañana, cuando ella ya esté casada amigo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó preocupado.

—No sé, solo sé que no quiero que llegue el día de mañana. Solo sé que me gustaría desaparecer….

.

.

.

.

.

Mi pobre bebé sera que Bella se casa?, gracias por todos sus comentarios niñas de verdad hacen feliz el corazón de pollo de esta autora

Aryam


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, y esta historia es inspirada en la peli quiero robarme a la novia.

.

.

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

.

.

Anteriormente en Elíjeme a Mí

— _¿Y vas a dejar que se case? —dijo Jacob mirándome._

—_Ella lo decidió —di el último trago a mi vaso._

—_Y tú vas a dejarla —bufó Emm._

—_Yo soy su amigo. —Uno de los meseros pasó y tomé otra copa._

— _¡Pero la amas! —alegó Ben._

—_Pero ella lo ama a él —dije bebiendo mi cuarta copa de whisky._

—_Seguro, porque no ha dejado de verte en toda la jodida noche —dijo Mike._

—_Solo quiero que sea feliz y si el niñato es su felicidad… —tomé el resto de la copa, como si no me afectara—. Saben que ya me aburrí, yo como que me voy a casa._

—_No debes conducir —dijo Jacob llegando a mí._

—_Estoy bien. No voy a ir al jodido matrimonio —dije a Emmett—. ¿Podrías entregarle esto? —saqué de mi bolsillo una hoja doblada—. Mañana, cuando ella ya esté casada amigo._

— _¿A dónde vas? —preguntó preocupado._

—_No sé, solo sé que no quiero que llegue el día de mañana. Solo sé que me gustaría desaparecer…._

.

.

..

Capítulo 6

Miré mi volvo aparcado fuera del salón, sin embargo, decidí caminar. Ya mañana vendría por él. Negué con la cabeza y me devolví donde el chico que aparcaba los coches.

—Hola —miré su gafete—, Riley —el sonrió—. Necesito que vayas dentro y le des estas llaves —mostré mis llaves— a la novia y le digas que si puede llevarlo al departamento _—_el chico asintió así que le entregué las llaves junto a una pequeña propina.

Caminé por las ajetreadas calles de Nueva York, sin saber muy bien a donde quería llegar, lo único que quería era olvidar, así que cuando pase por allí… no solo el letrero me llamo la atención.

Entre al bar sin pensar mucho y tan pronto llegué a la barra pedí un whisky doble seco y puro, quería olvidar y el alcohol, era lo mejor para ello sobre todo mañana tendría una resaca tan bárbara, que me levantaría varias horas después del matricidio.

A ese whisky le siguieron muchos, uno tras otro, hasta que empecé a ver al barman doble, sin embargo, no me importó. Seguí bebiendo y escondiendo mi dolor porqué la había perdido, para mañana a esta hora ella sería la señora Whitlook.

—Disculpe que la haya llamado, pero fue la única que contesto _—_dijo la voz de un hombre. La cabeza me pesaba horrores.

—No se preocupe, yo me haré cargo de él, _—_dijo una chica la cual no pude reconocer—. Cargue a mi tarjeta el valor total de su cuenta.

—_Y_op.. puedo, pagerle tooo_—_dije levantando la cabeza de la barra.

—Tranquilo, cobre de aquí _—_dijo esa chica otra vez.

—¿edes tú mi vida? _—_pregunté torpemente, aún con los ojos abiertos, no podía reconocer quién era.

—No, no soy tu vida, solo soy una amiga. ¿Sabes cuántas revistas serían felices de verte así Edward? ¿Qué estabas pensando para llenar tu torrente sanguíneo con más alcohol que sangre?

—La perdiiii _—_dije levantando el vaso pero estaba vacío_—. _Dame otro whisky _—_le dije a los chicos que estaban frente a mí.

—Creo que ya estuvo bien por hoy, señor _—_dijeron tímidamente.

—Yo diré cuándo es bueno, dame otro _—_el chico miró a la mujer que estaba conmigo, antes de servirme un trago.

—Este es el último y nos vamos _—_dijo ella mientras yo bebía mi trago_—. _Ahora, puedes decirme ¿a quién diablos perdiste?

—Mi ángel se va casar con el maldito niñato rubio _—_bebí todo el contenido de golpe.

—Lo sabía _—_dijo ella riendo_—. _Siempre la amaste, ¿no? Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que al final lo pierde.

—Así parece _—_jugué con el vaso entre mis manos_._

—Vámonos ya, antes que un chupa vidas nos vea y mañana tengamos todos los títulos amarillistas adornando nuestros nombres. ¿Puedes levantarte?

—Quiero seguir bebiendo _—_dije tratando de levantarme.

—Podemos comprar una botella y te la bebes en tu casa, no necesitas que un puto paparazzi te joda más la vida.

Me levanté de la mesa como pude y, trastabillando, acompañé a la mujer que estaba a mi lado hasta un precioso mercedes negro.

—Debes darle gracias a Dios que aún me queda un día en este país, al parecer habían llamado a varias personas.

— ¿Mi botella?

—Creo que ya bebiste suficiente hoy.

—Nop, quiero una botella y si tú no me la das, voy a bajarme de este coche y la iré a buscar Alice.

—Déjate de tonterías _—_dijo ella conduciendo_—. _Te llevaré a tu departamento y te prepararé un café bien cargado.

—No… Quiero tener resaca mañana, así no pienso en nada.

—Supongo que es por la boda _—_su tono de voz fue bajo.

—Supones bien.

—Jasper no es un mal hombre —murmuró ella.

—No, es el perfecto hijo de puta que todos aman —dije secamente, sentí que Alice aparcaba el coche y luego se bajaba.

—Me va tocar ayudarte a subir —dijo ella burlona. Me ayudó a salir del coche y a subir al departamento—. Dame, yo abro —dijo abriendo la puerta. Sentí el elevador abrirse y un pequeño jadeo ahogado, quise mirar pero Alice me empujó dentro del departamento y luego cerró la puerta.

Me senté en el sofá mientras ella preparaba un café, me levanté intentando no hacer ruido hasta llegar a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —dijo Alice con una taza humeante.

—Voy a suplicarle que no se case —dije con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

— ¿Y crees que lo conseguirás?

—La esperanza es la última que te deja.

—El chico del bar me dijo que estuvo intentando llamar y ella no contestó, ya tomó su decisión y tú tienes que resignarte, así como yo.

— ¿Tú tuviste algo con el niñato peliteñido? —pregunté, sentándome nuevamente en el sofá.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —dijo ella entregándome el café. Sabía a diablos, pero aún así lo tomé—. Él estaba empezando su carrera como músico y era apenas un aficionado en Nascar, y yo… Bueno, yo tenía un mundo de puertas abiertas y posibilidades ante mí, Edward; así que hicimos una ruptura no muy limpia.

— ¿Qué paso? —inquirí.

—Lo dejé plantado en la iglesia, creo que me odia —dijo ella riendo.

— ¿Tú lo amas? —dije mirándola.

—Fue mi primer amor Edward, y lo amaba más que a mi vida, pero era mi momento y yo debía hacer lo que mi mente me mandaba y, en ese instante, me mandaba a comerme el mundo. A pesar que amaba a Jasper más que a mi vida, él nunca pudo perdonarme, incluso cuando volví a él porque estaba embarazada.

Casi escupí el café.

— ¿Tienen un hijo? ¿En común? —Alice negó.

—Perdí al bebe cuando tenía tres meses —se levantó de mi lado y caminó a la ventana. Pude ver cómo su mirada se perdía entre las luces de Nueva York—. Había ido una vez más a pedirle a Jazz que intentáramos llevarnos bien, por el bebé —colocó la mano en el cristal—. Él estaba bebiendo, discutimos, las cosas se salieron de control y yo di un mal paso.

— ¿Te golpeó? —me levanté del sofá caminando hacía ella y haciéndola girar, ese maldito no iba a tocar a mi princesa.

—No, ¿o sí? Bueno no sé. Me caí de las escaleras, yo me resbalé… no recuerdo bien esa noche y no quiero recordarla. El bebé y mis ganas de ser madre murieron esa noche.

—Mi nena no puede casarse con esa bestia —le dije ahora con muchas más ganas de ir a su departamento.

—Ya te dije que Jasper no es un mal hombre, Edward.

— ¡Te empujó! —dije con ira.

—No, no lo hizo. Solo perdí el equilibrio.

—Tú lo amas. —Esta vez no pregunté, fue una afirmación.

—Siento muchas cosas por él, no sé si amor entre en el conjunto —suspiró—. Ceo que lo mejor es que vayas a la cama —dijo cuando me vio caminar al bar—. Edward, con beber no vas a sacar nada.

—Vete Alice, yo te dije que quería beber y eso haré, gracias por haberme traído a casa.

—No te dejaré solo.

—Yo quiero quedarme solo —le dije destapando una Jack Daniels.

.

.

.

A qué hora me quedé dormido, quién diablos sabe. Solo sé que la cabeza se me iba a explotar, el sol estaba más claro que todos los días y la jodida ventana estaba abierta. En la mesa de noche una nota:

_La cabeza ha de estar palpitándote tan fuerte como si tuvieses una estampida de elefantes, te dejo una "bomba" y un par de aspirinas tómatela. Te quiero, AB._

Me tomé la bebida que Alice había dejado sobre mi mesa, sabía espantoso pero si calmaba la estampida de rinocerontes en mi cabeza, sería feliz.

Miré mi celular, tenía 18 llamadas perdidas. Ninguna de mi ángel.

Fui a los mensajes de texto, tenía dos.

_Tu nena me vio salir del departamento, lo siento. Intenté ser cuidadosa pero ella salía cuando yo abrí la puerta. Espero que esto no complique más las cosas, si necesitas beber y ahogar tus penas con alguien ya sabes en que hotel me estoy quedando… Me vas a llamar loca pero a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas. Espero que entiendas que te quiero Edward, lamento haber sido tan perra contigo. AB_

_Gracias_, respondí y miré el otro mensaje.

_Ahora entiendo porqué te fuiste sin despedirte. Eres mi mejor amigo, espero verte a mi lado hoy, Edward. No me decepciones más._

_Bella_

No contesté, me dejé caer en la cama pensando en las últimas palabras de Alice.

_A_ _situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas…_

¡Eso era! Me levanté rápidamente de la cama, maldiciendo al inventor del alcohol... y salgo corriendo al baño.

Luego de una ducha rápida y unas cuantas maldiciones más, estaba listo. Isabella Swan no iba a casarse hoy… Al menos no con el niñato Italiano.

.

.

.

Convencer al inútil que la llevaría a la boda no sería fácil, pero el dinero mueve vidas y él, era uno de los tantos perros que menea la cola por un maldito hueso… Debía lavarme la boca con Clorox; hoy había maldecido más que de costumbre.

Dios, si existes, permite que todo salga bien… Yo te juro que me volveré un hombre monógamo, le seré fiel hasta con el pensamiento y nunca, ¡jamás! Volveré a maldecir.

Sabía en qué Hotel estaría mi nena, me había parecido una reverenda estupidez que ella se fuese a cambiar a un puto hotel. Nota mental: "Dios, las maldiciones cesarán cuando mi nena no se case".

Esto era una locura pero era mi última locura…/. Sabía que sus padres y las demás damas estarían en la iglesia, así que ella llegaría sola.

La vi salir del hotel y bajé el kepis que llevaba puesto para que ella no me reconociera, mis manos estaban enguantadas y el traje negro me quedaba a la medida. Abrí la puerta para ella, cuando llego junto a mí.

—Gracias —dijo con voz débil… ¿ella había estado llorando?

Me subí al coche y la miré por el espejo retrovisor, no se veía como una novia feliz, digo, no estaba muriéndose de tristeza pero al parecer, había algo allí. Ella miraba el teléfono celular mientras deslizaba el dedo por la pantalla.

—Creo que llegaré tarde si no enciende el auto —dijo sin siquiera levantar el rostro. Tragué grueso antes de encender el coche, ella seguía absorta en lo que sea que estaba viendo.

—Señor, esta no es la calle que lleva al tem… —Alcé la mirada dejando que nuestros ojos se encontraran en el retrovisor— ¿Edward? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Qué demonio estás haciendo?

—No voy a dejar que te cases —dije antes de acelerar—. No vas a cometer esa estupidez.

— ¡No! —gritó—. Tú estás haciendo una estupidez, da la vuelta, no quiero llegar tarde a mi boda.

—No vas a casarte, a no ser que sea conmigo. He dicho —dije tajante.

—Demonios Edward, no seas idiota. Mis padres me esperan, Jasper me espera, Voy a casarme con él.

—Y es por eso que ¿te mueres de la felicidad? —pregunté—. Porque pareces todo, menos una novia feliz.

— ¡Y a ti que te importa eso! —respondió altiva.

— ¡Te amo Maldita sea! —grité frenando el coche, estábamos Central Park.

—Y me amas tanto que ¿te revolcaste con Alice Brandon anoche? —dijo en tono mordaz.

—Yo no... — ella no me dejo hablar.

—Te vi anoche, estaba preocupada porque te fuiste sin despedirte y además, me habías dejado las llaves de tu coche. Te estuve buscando como una idiota, ya que había dejado mi celular en la habitación de mis padres, te busqué en mil partes, hospitales, bares, ¡hasta en la morgue maldito imbécil! Llegué al departamento y toqué muchas veces y no me abriste.

— ¡Tienes una llave, porque demonios no la usaste! —dije en replica.

— ¿Para qué?, ¿para ver cómo te follabas a Alice?

—Que yo no…

— ¡Basta! No me importa Edward, es tú vida y puedes estar con quien quieras —me bajé realmente cabreado del coche y me subí al lado de ella.

— ¡Yo no me follé a Alice! Cuando salí del tu payasada de cena de ensayo, me fui a un bar a beber, sabes porque —ella intento hablar—. ¡¿Sabes por qué?! Porque quería olvidar que el día de hoy iba a llegar, porque quería cambiar mi vida y haberte dicho antes de ese viaje lo que sabía y aterraba: que te amaba, maldición, que te amo Bella. Bebí como un maldito maniático y cuando iban a cerrar el bar, llamaron para que alguien me recogiera porque estaba más ebrio que una cuba y llamaron a varias personas y qué crees, la única que contesto fue Alice, así que ella fue por mí y me llevó a casa y, ¿sabes que me contó?

—Que ella y Jasper perdieron un hijo —dijo sorprendiéndome—. Jazz ya me contó eso. Entre él y yo no hay secretos, Edward.

—Y aún así piensas casarte con él —dije.

—Confío en Jasper, Edward. Él es un gran hombre y sí, voy a casarme con él.

—Aunque me amas.

—Yo no te amo —refutó.

—Entonces por qué demonios estás viendo fotos de nosotros —dije arrebatándole el celular y pasando las fotos que una a una, nos mostraban felices—. Tú me amas tanto o más que yo, porque yo soy un idiota imbécil que no se dio cuenta que tenía al frente al amor de su vida hasta que sintió que podía perderlo, un idiota que dejó que el miedo le ganara al amor.

—Intentas decirme que por miedo a mí te acostaste con todo el personal femenino de "Besos de Pasión" —dijo incrédula.

—Yo no quería enamorarme, no quería depender de alguien y el amor, te vuelve dependiente Bella, el amor embrutece. Mis padres se amaban y siempre doy gracias a Dios porque murieron juntos o papá hubiese muerto de dolor; cuando tío Carlisle murió, tía Esme se consumió, se apagó hasta morir. Yo siempre supe que te amaba y quería protegerte, por eso te llevé al Ginecólogo cuando me contaste que planeabas acostarte con Felix, me enojé pero lo mantuve al margen y lo achaqué a celos de hermano mayor, como cuando los veía besarse y quería moler a golpes al imbécil y no sabes el fresquito que me sentí cuando lo hice.

—Así que fuiste tú…

—No Isabella, fue el hada de los dientes. ¡Claro que fui yo!, el maldito te humilló y yo no iba a permitirlo. No iba a permitirlo mi ángel —me acerqué a ella tomado la por la nuca—. No te cases —hice mi último intento mientras acercaba mis labios a los de ella, dispuesto a probar la miel que emanaba de su interior.

Ella respondió el beso; tan cálido y profundo como el que nos habíamos dado días atrás. Su mano se afianzó en mi nuca y nos besamos por largos minutos.

—Te amo —dije separándome de ella—, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie, por eso nunca tuve una novia fija pequeña, porque solo podía verte a ti como una novia real —besé sus labios levemente—. Yo también te besé muchas veces a los 15 años, no sabes todas las veces que tuve que bañarme con agua fría —sonreí—. Como aquella vez que fuimos a la playa y tenías ese diminuto traje de baño… ¿Sabes lo que me costó sacar esa imagen de mi mente? —dije juntando nuestras frentes—, o aquella vez que nos bañamos con agua lluvia en el patio de Esme y no tenías sostén… ¡Dios!, ver tus pechos a través de la tela fue jodidamente cachondo para mí, tuve una erección por horas y días —ella sonrió—. No te cases bonita… Por favor —susurré antes de unir nuestros labios otra vez—. Por favor elígeme a mí, no a él.

—Te amo —dijo ella con voz empequeñecida—, te he amado toda mi vida, pero también amo a Jasper, y no puedo hacerle esto —sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla—. ¿Puedes entenderme, Edward.

—Serás infeliz —puntualicé.

—No —acarició mis mejillas—. Jasper me ama y yo me siento bien con él; me protege, es tierno y con el tiempo y la convivencia, podré corresponderle igual.

— ¿Y yo?

—Tú encontrarás a alguien que te ame como mereces. Llévame al templo ya estoy retrasada.

—Bells...

—Por favor o tomaré un taxi —dijo en un susurro. Respiré resignado mientras me bajaba del coche y la llevaba al templo.

El trayecto fue en silencio, Isabella trataba de arreglar su maquillaje, se veía realmente hermosa. Cuando llegamos al templo el señor Swan estaba afuera.

—Lo sospeché cuando vi que empezabas a tardarte y él no aparecía —dijo abriendo la puerta—. Jasper está muy estresado, tuvo una visita hace pocos minutos, una mujer muy bella, la que vimos en el restaurante la vez que cenamos todos juntos —dijo el papá de mi ángel.

Mi nena suspiró.

—Eres mi amigo, he estado para ti en los momentos buenos y los malos y te amo. Sé que esto es difícil pero quiero que estés conmigo hoy, Edward.

—Isabella, no me pidas eso… yo no puedo estar ahí.

—Si puedes y lo harás, por mí —dijo bajándose del coche y caminando hasta el templo, sentí la música empezar a sonar y me bajé del coche; ella había estado siempre conmigo, hoy debía tragarme mi dolor y ser su amigo.

Así que, con toda la serenidad del mundo por fuera y con el corazón destrozado por dentro, entré al templo y me coloqué en el puesto del padrino viendo como el idiota le decía a mi nena las palabras de amor que debía decirle yo.

—Repite conmigo, Isabella —dijo el pastor—: Yo Isabella Swan, te desposo a ti Jasper Whitlook, para amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad; en la riqueza y la pobreza; en las alegrías y las tristezas hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Yo… —Mi nena vaciló y una lágrima descendió de sus ojos—. Yo Isabella Swan, te desposo a ti —su mirada se topó con la mía—. Te desposo a ti…. —Jasper le tomó las manos, pegándola a su pecho y luego le dio un beso en la frente—. Jasper… —dijo ella cuando él empezó a alejarse caminando hasta donde yo estaba.

—Jazz —dijo ella nuevamente, pero él se paró frente a mí.

—Hazla feliz —dijo en voz clara—, porque de lo contrario, volveré y te golpearé. —Se giró y yo respiré un poco aliviado, porque haría feliz a mi nena y él nunca me golpearía, vi a Jasper girarse y mirarme otra vez—. Pensándolo bien… —su puño golpeó mi cara tan fuerte, que sentí los huesos de mi nariz rompiéndose en el acto, mientras mi cuerpo se echaba hacia atrás cayendo en las bancas— te lo mereces por imbécil, niñito estúpido —dijo y escupió a mi lado, mientras agitaba su mano y la cerraba y la abría.

—Mierda, van a matarte en la productora —dijo Jacob a mi lado. Moví mi cabeza y, antes de levantarme, vi que Isabella estaba plantada en el altar como si la hubiesen atornillado al piso, mientras el niñato italiano salía de la iglesia junto con varias personas—. Eso se está poniendo feo, hay que llevarte al hospital. —Jacob me ayudó a levantarme, saqué mi pañuelo cuando sentí algo rodar por mi rostro. El bastardo me rompió la nariz, pero… mi nena no se había casado.

—Princesa —caminé hacia ella—, ¿estás bien?

Ella negó.

—Me dijo que me harías infeliz y volvería a él, pero que mientras, pensara las cosas —imbécil, quería ir y devolverle el golpe.

—Sabes que eso no pasará —ella se quedó callada—. Eso NO PASARÁ, amor —le dije pausadamente y ella asintió.

—Tú, ¿estás bien? —asentí, mientras ella me tocaba el rostro—. ¿Seguro?

—No, siempre he sido un cobarde y me está doliendo como el infierno, llévenme a un maldito hospital —dije agarrando mi nariz a lo que mi nena sonrió. Ahora lo importante era que me aliviaran el dolor, luego el niñato rubio sabría quien era yo… Por otro lado, lo que más me importaba era que, a pesar del dolor infernal que estaba sintiendo, mi nena iba conmigo… Ella estaba conmigo.

—Te amo —le dije cuando ella se sentó en el asiento trasero junto conmigo, mientras Jacob conducía al hospital.

—Y yo a ti, tonto. —Ella rozó nuestros labios y en el intento me golpeo la nariz, haciéndome chillar como nenita—. Aunque seas una completa niña a la hora de los golpes, te amo Edward Masen y sip, te elegí a ti. Siempre fuiste tú, solo tú.

.

.

Awww amo a este Edward!

Aunque sea una nenita mimada espero que este capi les haya gustado tanto como a mi gracias a mi beta Jo mu de verdad el tiempo que te tomas en ayudarme tendre en cuenta todos tus consejos eres un amor.

Ary


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, y esta historia es inspirada en la peli quiero robarme a la novia.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

_Anteriormente en Elígeme a mí: _

—_Princesa —caminé hacia ella—, ¿estás bien?_

_Ella negó._

—_Me dijo que me harías infeliz y volvería a él, pero que mientras, pensara las cosas —imbécil, quería ir y devolverle el golpe._

—_Sabes que eso no pasará —ella se quedó callada—. Eso NO PASARÁ, amor —le dije pausadamente y ella asintió._

—_Tú, ¿estás bien? —asentí, mientras ella me tocaba el rostro—. ¿Seguro?_

—_No, siempre he sido un cobarde y me está doliendo como el infierno, llévenme a un maldito hospital —dije agarrando mi nariz a lo que mi nena sonrió. Ahora lo importante era que me aliviaran el dolor, luego el niñato rubio sabría quien era yo… Por otro lado, lo que más me importaba era que, a pesar del dolor infernal que estaba sintiendo, mi nena iba conmigo… ella estaba conmigo._

—_Te amo —le dije cuando ella se sentó en el asiento trasero junto conmigo, mientras Jacob conducía al hospital._

—_Y yo a ti, tonto. —Ella rozó nuestros labios y en el intento me golpeo la nariz, haciéndome chillar como nenita—. Aunque seas una completa niña a la hora de los golpes, te amo Edward Masen y sip, te elegí a ti. Siempre fuiste tú, solo tú._

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººº

_**Seis Meses Después…**_

.

.

—Vas a dejarme…

—Lo siento —dije bajando la mirada.

— ¡Lo siento! —ella se levantó de la silla alarmada—. ¡Lo siento! ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme remedo de hombre?

Suspiré.

—No puedo decirte más que un lo siento; ella es hermosa y me ha devuelto las ganas de amar, yo creí estar enamorado de ti pero…

— ¡Iba a casarme! —gritó sulfurada—. ¡Y lo dejé por ti!

—Debí haber dejado que te casaras con él pero en ese momento, yo creí estar enamorado de ti.

— ¡Uno no cree estar enamorado, uno sabe que ama! —Bien estaba demasiado exaltada y ya habían personas mirándonos—. Siéntate.

— ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!

—Estas haciendo un escándalo —siseé bajo.

— ¡Me da lo mismo si tu carrera se va a la mierda! —Estaba empezando a enojarme.

—Mira, nos conocemos desde niños y cuando sentí que iba a perderte creí amarte pero no fue así. Sé que ahora crees que soy un cerdo egoísta pero en realidad, no quiero perder nuestra amistad, estoy realmente enamorado de Alice —no había terminado de hablar cuando su mano impacto en mi mejilla.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta —sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos—. ¡Te odio! —dijo antes de salir de la cafetería.

.

.

— ¡Corte y queda!, excelente chicos —gritó el director desde la silla.

—Joder Ang te pasaste —dije acariciando mi mejilla,

—Sorry baby —ella me dio una sonrisa divertida antes de irse a su camerino.

Seguí acariciando mi mejilla hasta que la enfoqué.

—Sigues siendo una nena con los golpes —dijo mi ángel desde un lado del foro.

Caminé hacia ella antes de darle un gran beso. ¡Joder!, ella no volvería a dejarme tanto tiempo.

—Así me amas —susurré separándome de ella, los camarógrafos ya empezaban a gritar el tradicional "búscate un cuarto"—. Me quedarán marcas —dije mostrándole mi mejilla.

—Nada que no se corrija con un buen maquillaje, debes estar agradecido que Bree sea nueva e inexperta en esto de escribir diálogos. Yo te hubiese cortado las pelotas —sonrió. Bree, mi loca maquillista, era una niña que escribía historias sobre personajes de películas, así que cuando leí su fanfic como ella lo llamaba, vi el gran potencial que tenía y llevé las hojas que llevaba a Emmett. Ahora estábamos filmando "Travesuras del Destino" y yo era el protagonista junto con Ángela, la esposa de Ben.

—Sabes que nunca te dejaré, ¿verdad? —Mis manos estaban fuertemente atadas a su cintura.

—Más te vale —volvió a besarme. Casi todo el mundo se había ido.

—Te extrañé, dile a Brooklyn que no le daré más autógrafos para sus hijas, nietas y sobrinas, si sigue alejándote tantos días de mi lado. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Cansado. Te traje una muda de ropa porque sé que no nos va dar tiempo de ir a casa, así que porque no vas y te cambias mientras te espero.

—Porque no vamos al camerino —dije sugerentemente.

—No vamos a hacerlo en el camerino. —Puse ojos de gatito triste—. Ni porque me pongas los ojos del mal. Estoy cansada, solo quiero que salgamos de esa cena y tirarme a dormir.

—Dormir nena…

—Sip, dormir —se removió de mis manos—. Ve a cambiarte.

—Acompáñame al camerino, prometo portarme bien —dije acariciando su mejilla, se le veía cansada, tenía ojeras y si no estaba equivocado, había bajado unos cuantos kilos y todo en una puta semana—, por favor.

—Está bien y si intentas sobrepasarte, te cortaré todos los servicios.

Coloqué mi mano en mi frente, en un saludo militar. —Palabra de Boy Scout.

—Nunca fuiste Boy Scout.

—Anda, vamos. Te recuestas en el sofá mientras yo me cambio de ropa y, definitivamente, hablaré con Brooklyn.

—Yo no digo nada cuando terminas de grabar a las cuatro de la mañana —bostezó.

—Bebé, porque no cancelamos la cena y vamos a casa, se te ve cansada —dije caminando con ella hacia mi camerino.

—Estoy bien, pienso dormir toda la noche de hoy y todo el día de mañana.

— ¿Me dejarás solito también mañana? —me quejé.

—Eres un quejica, ¿lo sabías? —dijo entrando al camerino.

—Mi prometida ha estado fuera de casa cinco largos días porque se fue a Seattle y ¿yo soy un quejica porque quiero un poco de atención?—murmure hastiado.

—No estaba de compras, Edward —dijo enojada—. No eres el ombligo del mundo. Además, estaba trabajando no jugando a las compras ni fingiendo ser alguien que no soy mientras me besuqueo con todas.

—Hey, yo no me ando besuqueando con nadie —dije enojado, ¿en qué momento empezamos a discutir?

—A no, pues te vi dándote tus buenos besos con Heydi esta semana.

—Era el final de la telenovela, ¡por dios! El vivieron felices por siempre, había que dar besos. Además, ¡estaba actuando!, ¡esto es una estupidez!

— ¡Tú eres un estúpido! —gritó.

— ¡Qué demonios te pasa!, ¿estás en tus malditos días de Eva o qué es la cosa? Si es así avisa, que me voy a un hotel. No voy a soportar tus trastornos de bipolaridad nuevamente —grité realmente enojado. Vi cómo sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas y me sentí como un jodido hijo de puta. Respiré calmándome un poco y la jalé atrapándola en mis brazos—. Lo siento amor, yo solo… Me hiciste mucha falta, bebé —dije dándole un beso en el tope de sus cabellos.

—Tú a mí también —dijo ella entre sollozos.

—Shuustt —me mecí suavemente—. Yo actúo princesa, los besos que vez en la pantalla o cuando grabo, no significan nada para mí. No siento ni la milésima parte de lo que siento cuando te beso a ti, tú eres mi amor por siempre, recuérdalo bebé.

—Lo sé, soy una tonta —dijo ella con la cara enterrada en mi pecho.

—Pero yo te amo así tontita, sé que no fui un santo antes de lo nuestro, pero ahora estoy contigo. No dejé que me rompieran el tabique para dejarte unos meses después —sonreí y limpié sus lagrimas—. Porque no te recuestas en el sofá mientras yo me visto a la velocidad de la luz —dije separándola de mi y dándole un beso en su frente, ella asintió y yo empecé a aflojar la corbata del traje para cambiarme por lo que mi nena me había traído. Me quité la camisa y el pantalón, quedándome solo en bóxer; tomé el desodorante del tocador y estaba dispuesto a colocármelo cuando sentí las manos de mi nena en mi espalda—. Quieta —dije sin girarme—, tú dijiste que…

—Al diablo con lo que dije, no me gusto verte besando a Heydi y te deseo ahora y, por tu bien, más te vale complacerme y darme varios orgasmos en tiempo record. —Y señores… ella no tenía que pedirlo otra vez.

Rápidamente la gire dejándola sobre el tocador, iba a quitar su blusa y entonces me detuvo.

—No pierdas tiempo con la ropa, ¡te necesito ahora! —dijo abriendo sus piernas mientras me besaba fuertemente, amaba cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa. Y amaba mucho más cuando ella tenía esas lindas falditas de ejecutiva interesante.

Subí su falda a la cintura entre besos y gemidos de su parte, deslice sus braguitas a un lado y dejé que mi miembro se hiciera paso dentro de ella.

— ¡Santo padre! Cómo te extrañé nena… —dije quedandome quieto disfrutando del calor de su interior—Juro por Dios que el próximo viaje…

— ¡Cállate! —ordenó… Dios sus órdenes me ponían cachondo—. Muévete por un demonio Edward necesito ese orgasmo —subí mi cabeza soltando sus botones empezando a moverme; moví su sostén capturando uno de sus pechos en mi boca—. Mierda, voy a correrme bebé —gimió cuando mordí su pezón.

—Cuando quieras pequeña —medio gemí porque tenía su pecho en mi boca, tomé el otro con mi mano ejerciendo más presión y siseé entre dientes cuando sus paredes se cerraron entorno a mi miembro. Me tomó todo de mi autocontrol no correrme en ese momento, pero ella había dicho _varios orgasmos_ y yo estaba para complacerla. Capturé sus labios contra los míos, dejando que mi lengua acariciara la suya, mientras mis caderas la embestían rápidamente.

—Más nene, más fuerte —jadeó mientras besaba su cuello y sus piernas se cerraban en torno a mis caderas, dejándome llegar más al fondo. Ella estaba medio vestida y Dios… yo en bóxers. Nunca habíamos sido tan acelerados pero esto era putamente excitante.

—Voy a correrme nena, despégate un poco de mí —logré decir con mucha dificultad—, quiero que lleguemos juntos. —Ella se separó un poco de mi y yo guie mis manos por su cuerpo hasta tocar su montículo de carne y hacerla sisear—. Vente para mí, amor —susurré con una mano en su centro y la otra en uno de sus pechos. Sentí sus músculos vaginales volvieron a cerrarse—. ¡Oh por Dios! —gemí obteniendo mi liberación.

Estábamos sudados y jadeantes, pero con una sonrisa pegada en la cara que nadie nos iba a quitar.

—Te amo —le dije dándole un beso—. Tenemos que ir a esa cena. Dios, quiero llevarte a casa y hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer.

—Creo que me quedaría dormida —dijo riendo—. Fuera vaquero debo asearme y tú tienes que terminar de vestirte, mis padres nos esperan.

—Nouuu, no puedes contarles eso que quieres por teléfono, estoy cómodo aquí.

—Tengo un tarro de gel enterrado en mi trasero. ¡Fuera! —dijo sonriendo mientras desenrollaba sus piernas de mi cadera.

Salí de ella despacio y se levantó del tocador. Buscó en su cartera un par de toallas húmedas, me lanzó una y luego, ella entro en el baño del camerino; cuando salió, yo estaba terminando de colocarme la camisa azul que ella había escogido para mí.

—Te amo —articulé mirándola por el espejo, se había abotonado la blusa.

—Yo más —dijo ella casi sin hablar. Sacó su estuche de maquillaje y se dio unos retoques; terminé de vestirme y me coloqué los zapatos.

— ¿No me darás un adelanto de lo que quieres decirle a tus viejos? —dije cuando ya estuvimos listos y caminando hacia el auto.

—No seas curioso —me regañó subiéndose al Volvo—. Y que mi mamá no te escuche llamándola vieja —nuevamente, me regañó.

Manejé hasta la _Bella Italia_, cuando llegamos a la mesa, mis suegros ya estaban allí. Después de un breve saludo y de ordenar, las mujeres empezaron hablar de los preparativos de la boda.

—Ya está todo listo chicos, solo falta que llegue el día. — ¡Dios!, aún lo veía tan lejos… Y solo faltaban quince días.

—Gracias mamá por ayudarme, no sé cómo hubiese podido hacer esto sin ti —dijo mi nena, tomando las manos de su mamá.

—Siempre quise verlos juntos, ustedes estaban destinados, las cartas nunca mienten y las consulté antes de venir así que… hija, tú tienes mucho que decirnos —dijo Renée riendo.

—Sí, es cierto. Princesa ¿qué nos ibas a decir? —acotó Charlie mirando a su hija.

En ese momento el mesero trajo nuestras comidas cuando sirvieron el vino Bells negó pidiendo agua mineral. Mi suegra la miró pícara y ella se sonrojó.

Mientras comíamos nos entretuvimos mucho con los últimos detalles de la boda y la luna de miel; había pedido unos días en la productora, por eso grababa hasta tarde.

—Bueno —mi nena se aclaró la garganta—… mamá, papá —tomó mis manos—. Amor, estoy muy feliz con esta noticia que voy a darles, esto es muy importante para mi carrera, cuando me di cuenta que no se podía vivir de la literatura y me incliné por el derecho sabía que quería llegar lejos y hoy, lo he logrado —dijo feliz—. Familia, están viendo a la nueva accionista de Brooklyn y Cía. SC.

Todos nos levantamos a felicitarla y mi suegro, pidió una botella de champaña porque su nenita ya no era más una ADM*. No quiso decir qué significaba pero yo sabía perfectamente lo que significaban esas siglas.

Noté que Isabella tomó la copa, pero no bebió un solo trago. ¿Se sentiría mal?...

— ¿Eso es todo lo que ibas a decirnos hija? —dijo mi suegra mirándola inquisidoramente.

—Te parece poco mamá —dijo ella riendo, pero era una risa nerviosa, lo dejé correr estaba paranoico.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando, después de un minuto mi nena se levantó para ir al baño y mi suegra fue con ella.

Esa manía de las mujeres de ir al baño en combo…

Cuando regresaron, mi suegro y yo ya habíamos pagado la cuenta, luego de una pequeña disputa porque yo quería pagarla pero él no me dejó. Mi nena venía feliz y ni que decir de Renée, traía la sonrisa más perfecta que hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.

Nos despedimos y conduje hasta el departamento… anoche había grabado hasta las 3am y hoy había empezado a las 7:30 no había dormido mucho. Bella casi no habló y yo agradecí nuestro momento en el camerino, ya que, lo más seguro era que apenas viese la cama caería como piedra, entramos a mi departamento… Perdón nuestro departamento y Bella se fue directo donde estaba su laptop mientras yo saludaba al saco de pulgas… Digo a Julián, que movía la cola como abanico giratorio.

—Debo revisar una cosa amor, ve a la cama pareces cansado —acarició mi mejilla tiernamente.

—Me gustaría celebrar tu ascenso amor pero de verdad estoy muerto, consumiste mis dos últimas rayitas de energía en el camerino y en la cena, estaba con la carga de emergencia. Voy a darme un baño, trata de no demorarte —le di un beso pequeño y me fui al cuarto.

Cuando entré a la habitación vi la maleta de Isabella sobre la cama, la bajé y la coloqué a un lado mientras me desvestía luego, me fui al baño y dejé que el agua me relajara. Después de unos minutos sentí a Bella en la habitación, así que cerré la llave y me sequé el cuerpo, tomé el pantalón de pijama y me lo coloqué sin bóxer. Cuando tuve la camisilla puesta salí del baño y me encontré con mi nena sentada en la cama vistiendo un camisón rosa. Al parecer, se había duchado en la otra habitación.

—Traje regalos —me dijo.

—Mañana se los llevaremos a los chicos.

— Te amo, Edward Masen —dijo ella cuando me acerqué a su lado—, este es para ti.

—Yo también te amo amor, no debiste traer nada para mí, con que volvieras sana y salva, es más que suficiente. —La abrace después de tomar el paquete—. Ya no vas a tener que viajar tanto.

—Quizás y si viajo, no será por tanto tiempo, el ser socia me da mi propia oficina y empezaré a atender casos dentro del límite de la ciudad.

—Eso me gusta —dije dándole un beso suave—. A ver, ¿qué me compraste? —dije abriendo el paquete. La miré extrañado cuando vi lo que era—. Amor, te equivocaste de paquete —me reí, mi nena estaba tan cansada que me había dado el obsequio que seguramente le traía a Ben y a Ang.

—No, no me he equivocado —dijo ella—, ese es el tuyo.

—Pero amor esto, le queda bueno a un…. —la realidad me cayó encima, levantándome a cachetadas—. Esto le queda bueno a un bebé —dije como idiota mirando el par de botitas azules tejidas-

—Bueno yo espero que sea un niño, porque si es una niña… —No la dejé seguir hablando y la besé. ¡Íbamos a tener un bebé!, eso es lo que ella trataba de decirme.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias —dije mientras la besaba en un lado y otro—. Mil veces gracias.

Ella sonrió y acarició mi cara.

—No lo hice yo sola, recuerda que tú participaste activamente.

—Pero… tú estabas tomando la píldora —dije atontado.

—Sip, pero a veces falla y tú olvidas el condón de vez en vez —continuó riéndose—. Sé que apenas vamos a casarnos y que todo esto ha sido muy rápido —miró sus manos—, pero yo estoy feliz y…

—Y yo también amor —dije levantando su carita—, nada me hace más feliz que esto. —Con una mano apreté las botitas y con la otra toque su vientre—. ¡Mierda!

—Eso no sonó muy bonito…

—Perdón bebé, es que recordaba esta tarde fui un bruto… Tú, ¿estás bien?

—Perfecta. Perdón por lo de esta tarde. La doctora Molina dijo que estaría un poco bipolar.

—No amor, me gusta que marques tu territorio —sonreí—. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Bueno, después de devolver todo lo que comía por tres días seguidos, compré un test casero y antes de llegar al estudio, pasé por donde mi ginecólogo y me hicieron un ultrasonido.

—Me perdí el primer ultrasonido —dije desganado.

—Lo siento amor, pero era eso o un examen de sangre y sabes que odio las agujas. Tengo el próximo en un mes, justo cuando regresemos de la luna de miel. —Algo debió leer en mi cara porque hablo enseguida—. Vamos a poder tener una luna de miel normal, estoy embarazada no enferma, podemos seguir teniendo relaciones, solo debemos ser más cuidadosos y no inventar posiciones, tienes que conformarte con el misionero —sonrió—. Deja esa cara de pánico que tienes. Te amo.

— ¿Tu mamá sabía?

—Se supone que debes decir: yo también te amo, princesa —dijo burlándose—. Lo sospechaba, las cartas son muy chismosas.

—Yo te amo más. Por eso fueron al baño.

—Exacto.

Suspiré feliz.

—Gracias amor, gracias por amarme a pesar de lo idiota que fui, gracias por darme un hijo, pero sobre todo amor, gracias por elegirme a mí.

—Siempre tú bebé, siempre tú —dijo antes de besarme.

Di gracias al cielo porque. a pesar de todo, ella me había elegido a mí.

.

.

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ohh se ha acabado quiero agradecer a todas las que ahn leido este fic me costo un tris ya que aunque fue inspirado en una peli no queria que fuese igualitoo, agrader a Gine porque me ayudo en los primeros caps y a Jo que siempre esta dispuesta a ayudarme auqnue la cargue con mil historias nena muchas gracias...**

**Espero que este mini fic les ahya gustado tanto como a mi, nos vemos en unos dias con el epilogo.**

**Ary**


	8. Epilogo!

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, y esta historia es inspirada en la peli quiero robarme a la novia**__._

_._

_._

_._

_Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

.

.

FELIZ CUMPLE! EVE!, Este cap es dedicadoa ti mi nena.

.

— ¡Papi! —chilló Charlie corriendo hacia mí.

— ¿Cómo le fue hoy a la niña mas bella de todo el universo? —La tomé en brazos y luego la expulsé en el aire, amaba a mi pequeña pelirroja de ojos oscuros, como los de su madre.

—Mien —sonrió—. ¿Dónde ta' mami? —miró buscando a su mamá.

Bella y yo teníamos una rutina: ella la llevaba a la escuela y ambos la íbamos a buscar, siempre y cuando ella pudiese. A sus cuatro años, Charlotte Masen era junto a su madre, lo más importante para mí, había renunciado a mi carrera como actor y modelo cuando mi hija cumplió dos años, lo último que quería era que ella me viese besándome con otra mujer que no era su madre.

—Mamá está en la corte tesoro, tu y yo vamos a comer algo rápido en el centro comercial y luego, vamos a hacer unas compras —le di un sonoro beso y caminé con ella entre mis brazos hasta mi coche, había cambiado el Volvo por un auto mas familiar cuando Charlie llegó al mundo, la aseguré en su sillita y me senté frente al volante.

— ¿Savaste muchos pelitos hoy? —preguntó empujando su cuerpo hacia delante.

La veterinaria y mi familia eran ahora mis más grandes pasiones.

—Sip, ¿y qué hiciste tu? ¿Hubo algo bueno en la escuela hoy?

—Malie y Adliana pelearon por una muñeca y la plofesola Jane, las puso en penitencia a las dos —sonrió—. Se jalalon los pelos y quedalon así… —Por el retrovisor vi las manitos de mi hija sobre su cabeza, sonreí—. Tevin y Diego, se montalon soble la mesa de pintulas y hicielon un desastle, la plofe los llevó a que los bañalan. —Mi bebe tenía problemas para pronunciar la R, Isabella decía que era normal y que pronto ella podría pronunciarla bien. A veces era un poquito complicado entenderla pero sabíamos que cuando ella decía la letra L, era porque iba una R…

Conduje hasta el centro comercial. Hoy, Isabella y yo, cumplíamos cinco de vivir juntos. Cinco años desde su "No Boda" y quería darle algo especial.

La llegada de Charlotte había sido en uno de nuestros momentos mas difíciles, Isabella estaba insoportable por las hormonas además, había sido un embarazo complicado y estuvimos apunto de perderla muchas veces.

— ¡Papi! —Chilló mi hija haciéndome enfocar mi mirada en ella—. ¿Qué vamos a compla?

—Un regalo para mamá, tesoro.

—ta cumpliendo año, ¡vamos a tenel pastel! —dijo emocionada. Definitivamente mi hija estaba quedándose mucho con Rose.

—Nop

—tonces —comentó confundida,

—Hizo algo especial. —Sí, esperándome y eligiéndome a mí.

Me bajé del coche y cargué a mi pequeña, estaba con Emmett ayudándole a unas locaciones para su próxima telenovela cuando los había visto, eran sencillos y preciosos, tal cual como mi hermosa esposa.

—Papi.

—Dime tesoro.

—Vamos a hacel la silenita pala la obla escolal.

La besé.

— ¿Qué serás Flauder o Sebastian? —mi bebé tenía mis genes actorales.

— ¡Aliel! —Chilló emocionada—. La plofe dice que si mamá me ayuda con los diagolos podle hacel a Aliel.

—Que bueno mi preciosa, pero no será mamá, ¡voy a ayudarte yo! Y es diálogos.

—¿Diagolos?

—Diá. —lo dije despacio para que ella me entendiera.

Llegamos a la joyería y los pedí. Luego que el dependiente los envolviera, llevé a mi nena por una cajita feliz, se la merecía por ser Ariel.

Con nuestro muñeco de La Era del Hielo 4, conduje hasta la casa.

— ¿A qué hola llega mamá?

—Supongo que en unas horas, ¿hacemos pasta para comer?

—Macalones con queso.

—Macarrones con queso será, ve a hacer tus deberes y si me necesitas, grita. —Ella me dio un gran beso y se fue a su cuarto.

Monte la olla y vertí las pastas.

— ¡Papi! —gritó Charlie. Me limpié las manos caminando hasta donde ella.

— ¿Qué sucede princesa? —Me asomé en su habitación rosa. Cuando Isabella y las chicas pintaron todo de rosa, me estaba asfixiando, pero ahora cuatro años después estaba acostumbrado.

— ¿Me ayudas a quitalme esto? —dijo mostrando su uniforme.

Solté su camisa y su falda tableada y luego ella decidió colocarse su vestido de hada. La ayudé con todo y besé su frente, mientras la subía en su escritorio.

—Bebé, esta noche vas a dormir con tu prima. Tu tía Rose quiere hacerles una pijamada.

—Wiiiiiiiii…

Acaricié sus cabellos y fui a ver la pasta; sabía que Isabella llegaría tarde hoy, estaba en uno de sus casos "jodidamente difíciles", como ella los llamaba.

Hacía más de un año que intentábamos tener un nuevo bebé, ya que ella quería que Charlie y su hermanito no se llevaran mucha diferencia en edad, ambos habíamos sido hijos únicos así que deseábamos también un compañerito para nuestra princesa. Hacíamos la tarea regular mente sin resultado alguno, los médicos decían que todo estaba bien, a pesar del complicado embarazo de Isabella, simplemente nuestro bebé no quería llegar.

— ¡Papi! —volvió a llamarme mi hija, cuando estaba bajando del fuego de la salsa cuatro quesos.

Caminé hasta llegar al cuarto de mi pequeña.

— ¿Clees que a mami le guste el dibujo? —me enseñó una hoja blanca en donde habían deformes muñecos de palito con grande cabezas y cuerpos largos.

—Seguro tesoro. La cena ya esta lista. —Salimos del mundo rosa y nos fuimos al comedor.

—Talda mucho mami, quielo dale una solplesa —dijo impaciente.

—Sorpresa, cariño —suspiré, Isabella iba a matarme—. Sor…

—Sol…

—No amor, Sor… pon tu lengua así —abrí mi boca colocando mi lengua en mi encía.

—Sorplesa —sonreí al menos ya había dicho la primera. Comimos en paz y luego nos fuimos a ver Phineas y Ferb; amaba esa loca caricatura.

A las 5 en punto recibí un texto de mi esposa:

_**Lamento que haya sido tanto tiempo esta vez, te amo. ¿Cómo está mi plincesa?**_

Sonreí.

_Comió bien y ahora, está tomando una siesta. te amo también._

_¡__**A**__**esta hora! Edward, no va querer dormir en la noche.**_

_Solo la dejaré dormir media hora, te amo. ¿Te falta mucho?_

_**Ha terminado el juicio. El Juez ha determinado dar una prórroga. Quiero irme a casa pero Brook dice que debemos debatir unas cosas.**_

Antes era el Sr. Brooklyn, ahora simplemente Brook, su igual.

_Te extraño, nena. ¿Podrías avisarme cuando entres al sótano?_

_**Yo también los extraño, a ambos. Está bien, te avisaré. Besos.**_

.

.

Dos horas después mi celular volvía a sonar. Charlie veía Dora la exploradora mientras yo terminaba de arreglar las cosas en la habitación junto con Emm.

_**En el sótano y horriblemente cansada. Voy subiendo.**_

—Emm es hora de irse, Charlie tu tío y tú se van ya. —Había pensado en que Charlie me ayudara a entregar el regalo que le había comprado a mi esposa pero era mejor algo más íntimo. Le tendí la mochila a Emmett y le di un beso a mi hija—. Mañana mamá y yo iremos por ti temprano e iremos al parque.

Emmett encaró una ceja.

—Bueno no tan temprano, te amo dulzura —le di otro beso y ordene a Emmett bajar al menos dos pisos por las escaleras.

Apagué las luces y encendí las velas, regando también los pétalos de rosa por la sala hasta llegar a la habitación.

Esperé pacientemente hasta que mi esposa abriese la puerta.

—Amor, ¿por qué está todo tan oscuro? Están Charlie y tú jugando a las… —se quedó callada mirando todo.

—Buenas noches, mi dulce princesa —dije tendiéndole una rosa roja.

—Y esto es…

—Shuu, ven —tomé su mano y la conduje hasta la habitación.

—Esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Dónde esta Charlie?

—Charlie está con Emmett. Esta noche es nuestra.

—¡Se me olvidó nuestro aniversario! —dijo espantada, luego al vi sacar cuentas con su mano—. ¿Qué celebramos?

—Qué estoy casado con la mujer mas linda, tierna, amorosa, inteligente y sexy del mundo —la besé.

—Te amo, en serio. No tienes que hacer todo esto para demostrármelo.

—Lo sé, pero una vez al año no hace daño, comamos —aparté su silla y luego me senté frente a ella. Ambos comimos la cena que Jesica especialmente había preparado para mí y Mike había traído mientras Charlie dormía.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, toqué la cajita en mis pantalones y suspiré.

—Yo era un mujeriego.

—Edward …

—Déjame continuar amor —estiré mi mano y acaricié su mejilla—. No quería enamorarme y pensaba que mi corazón era grande y podía albergar muchos amores, en realidad, aún lo pienso —ella negó—. Te amo más que a mi vida, Isabella Masen. A ti y a nuestro pequeño frijol —sonreí ante el apodo con el que bautizamos a Charlie luego de la primera ecografía, no era más grande que un frijolito—. Yo estaba equivocado, siempre te vi y fuiste invisible para mí, te traté tan mal haciéndote pasar por mi novia cuando alguna mujer no me interesaba.

—Amor no es necesario… —llevé mis dedos a su boca.

—Lamento tanto que hayas vivido eso, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, solo hacerte feliz en el presente y asegurarte felicidad en el futuro.

—No quiero que lo cambies, tenía que suceder todo eso para que tú y yo estuviésemos aquí. —Saqué la cajita de mi bolsillo y me levanté arrodillándome frente a ella.

—Cásate conmigo.

—Ya estamos casados amor. —Ella acaricio mi mejilla mirando la banda de oro blanco y diamantes azules—. Estás loco.

—No, no lo estoy. Hace cinco años me elegiste y yo quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Edd, estoy aquí. Te elegiré siempre, siempre tú recuerdas.

—Te amo.

—Yo te amo más.

—Entonces…

—Acepto.

Me incliné a besarla y ella me urgió en levantarme, nos desvestimos lentamente, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos con la punta de nuestros dedos. Me dejó amarla, adorarla e idolatrarla mientras que de sus labios salían cortos gemidos, sus uñas rasgaron mi espalda cuando su placer era tal, que tenía que demostrármelo de una forma.

No quería morir, al menos no por ahora. Pero si me tocaba hacerlo, moriría feliz dentro de ella.

—Te amo —gemí al sentir que no iba a aguantar mucho, ella colocó sus manos en mis mejillas haciéndome mirar los ojos que más amaba en el mundo.

—Yo te amo más. —Sus paredes empezaron a cerrarse entorno a mí y me deje ir, manteniendo mi peso en mis brazos—. Recuéstate…

—Creo que peso mucho para ti hermosa —le di un beso y ella urgió para que me recostara. Así que lo hice dejando mi cabeza en sus pechos mientras ella me acariciaba la parte baja de mi cabello, pasamos varios minutos en silencio antes que ella hablase.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nació Charlie?

—Como olvidarlo —dije recordando las noches que pasamos en vela, las muchas veces que me levantaba de la cama solo para cerciorarme que ella respiraba.

—Los pañales sucios —dijo mi esposa.

—El mundo rosa —agregué yo.

—Haberle puesto botitas azules, su primer día de nacida.

—Charlie es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme.

— ¿Te gustaría repetir todo otra vez? —besé uno de sus pechos.

—Cuando Dios quiera amor, estamos demasiado preocupados porque quedes encinta y así no funcionan las cosas, cuando sea el momento.

— ¿Y si el momento es en unos siete meses? —levanté la cabeza mirándola horrorizado.

—Tú… Yo… ¡Mierda, estaba sobre ti!

— ¿Por qué siempre dices mierda cuando te cuento algo tan importante como esto? —bufó enojándose… ¡Hormonas!

Suspiré

—¿Estás…?

—Así parece, me he hecho una prueba esta mañana en el juzgado y salió positiva. —No pude evitar la sonrisota en mi rostro—. El lunes tengo cita con el ginecólogo, quiero que estés allí conmigo —la miré emocionado—. Sabes que puede ser una falsa alarma, ¿verdad?

— Pero tú has dicho…

—Tengo los síntomas desde hace un mes, pero no quería ilusionarte, no como la última vez —quitó un mechón de mi cabello de la frente.

—Debiste decírmelo.

—Quería asegurarme, pero no quise quitarte eso nuevamente al ir sola, estuve hasta ahora trabajando con Brook porque quiero tomarme una licencia, si en realidad estamos esperando.

— ¿A qué horas es tu cita?

—A las dos, puedo decirle a Molly que vaya por Charlie.

—Charlie irá con nosotros.

—Edward.

—Amor…

—Solo si prometes que, si es una niña, no querrás llamarla como un varón.

—Hecho —traté de levantarme pero ella no me lo permitió—. Bebé, voy a aplastarte.

—Recuerdas el primer ultrasonido de Charlie, era tan pequeña como un…

—Frijol

—Sí, no le harás daño, si es que esta ahí —me levanté quedando de rodillas y colocando mi cabeza en su vientre.

—Yo sé que sí está —dije antes de levantarme y recostarme a su lado, atrayéndola a mi pecho.

.

.

.

— ¡Papi! —Chilló mi nena al verme en la entrada de su colegio y, como siempre, la tomé en brazos y caminé con ella hasta el auto, dejándola en su sillita. Durante el camino al hospital, Charlie nos habló de su día y su primer ensayo para ser Aliel. Cuando llegamos donde la doctora Molina, mi esposa se tenso viéndose realmente nerviosa.

—Estoy contigo bebé y, pase lo que pase, te amo —besé sus labios brevemente.

—Isabella Masen —dijo una mujer regordeta. Vi a mi ángel suspirar antes de levantarse, apoyé a mi mono araña a mi cadera y caminamos hacia el consultorio.

La doctora Molina nos recibió y luego le dijo a Isabella que se recostara en la camilla.

— ¡Yo quielo acostalme también! —Chilló Charlie. Me coloqué al lado de mi mujer, aferrando una mano en la de ella y sosteniendo a mi tesoro con la otra. Isabella tembló por el gel mientras Charlotte encontraba algo divertido en mi oreja… centré mis ojos en la pantalla intentando ver algo, pero no veía nada y al parecer Bella tampoco, ya que su cara decayó.

Gianna movió el transfusor sobre su plano vientre unas veces más.

—Allí está él o la pillina —dijo Gianna mirando a mi esposa—. Espera y le subo el volumen. Tienes cinco semanas Isabella. —Pronto empezó a escucharse los latidos de mi bebé—. Estás de alquiler por los próximos 7 meses mujer. Felicitaciones a los dos —movió el transfusor.

Entonces lo vi, un puntito pequeñito como una arveja, nuestro bebé, baje el rostro para susurrar un te amo a la mujer que había cambiado mi vida y la vi con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mami no lloles —dijo Charlie mirando a su mamá; ajena al momento que estábamos viviendo.

—Charlotte —la llamé—, ¿ ves esto? —Señale la arvejita—. Es tu hermanito, mi amor.

— ¡Dónde! —mi hija parecía sorprendida y buscaba su hermanito por todos lados.

—Esta aquí —dijo mi esposa colocándose una mano en el vientre. Gianna nos había dejado solos dándonos intimidad.

— ¡Te lo comiste! —sonreímos.

—No —dije girando su carita—. La cigüeña ha venido de Paris y lo ha dejado ahí..

—Ahhhh… ¿Y polque? —Amaba sus ¿Y por qué?

—Cuando estés grande entenderás mi niña… —La besé zanjando la pregunta o tendríamos muchos ¿y porqués? Luego, ayudé a mi esposa a levantarse, no sin antes pasarle una toalla húmeda para que se quitara el gel.

Gianna entró a los minutos mandándole los medicamentos a mi esposa, estuvimos todo el día en el centro comercial y cuando llegamos a casa, llovía a cantaros.

Mi esposa se acostó en la cama y llevé a nuestra hija con nosotros —por si empezaba a tronar—. La dejé en medio de nuestros cuerpos y me acerqué a mi esposa.

—Gracias por elegirme amor —susurré en voz baja.

—Ambos nos elegimos bebé —dijo ella somnolienta, mientras abrazaba a mi pequeña Charlie y yo, los abrazaba a los tres.

No podía quejarme de la vida.

.

.

.

.

Bueno ahora si puedo decir Fin... Muchisimas gracias a todos los que estuvieron conmigo desde el comienzo, a los que se incorporaron en el trascurso de la historia, a los fantasmas de FF, no hay manera de agradecer tanto que em dan creanme un escritor no es nadie sin sus lectores

Gretchen CullenMasen, Eve Runner, nelda , Grace Potter Evans ,jupy , Melyna-Ortiz, Kriss21, isa28 , Elaine Haruno de Uchiha , anamart05 , karenov17 , , Tata XOXO...

Ary


End file.
